Istart a Gossip Blog
by Cross of the heart
Summary: When a Ridgeway gossip blog starts, some of the gangs deepest and most embarrassing secrets are revealed... But the most important question who is this mysterious 'Ridgeway Gossip girl' who started the whole thing? -ON HIATUS.
1. Gibby Loves Sam? by 'RidgeWayGossipGirl'

**Ridgeway Gossip Girl**

Hey and welcome to Ridgeway's gossip girl. Where we take a sneaky look into the lives of Ridgeway's elite. Only the finest and juiciest gossip is revealed

I go by 'RidgewayGossipGirl' and I will be your tour guide on this magnificent gossip filled journey. I update once a week revealing to you scandalous secrets of Ridgeway's finest students. Our school is jammed packed full of drama, even more than Pretty little liars!

You are welcome to post a blog about any gossip you think is going around also.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday September 4th. 'Ridgeway Gossip girl' updates: Gibby loves Sam?<strong>

Hey! Me and my 'sources' have found out some pretty juicy gossip about a certain 'shirtless boy' who goes by the name Gibby Gibson… By what I've been told he was caught on the phone talking to a 'friend' about a certain blonde headed girl who goes by Sam Puckett. It is alleged to have gone something like this.

Gibby: Yeah, I know! Did you see Sam today?

Sadly due to the fact the 'friend' was on the phone we have no idea what he was saying.

Gibby: Yeah she was looking pretty hot. Except she was giving me a wedgie at the time… But she was still good looking.

Sadly due to the fact the 'friend' was on the phone we have no idea what he was saying.

Gibby: HEY! No need to be mean about it, maybe someday she may love me back!

Sadly due to the fact the 'friend' was on the phone we have no idea what he was saying.

Gibby: Neeegh… Thanks you're a good friend.

He supposedly slammed his phone shut and walked off… Interesting, so the Gibster has a crush on Samantha Puckett… But I always thought he had the hot's for Wendy… Interesting…

**In other news…**

Talking about Sam Puckett… She has been given 4 weeks detention for 'assaulting' the Lunch lady for cancelling Mexican Monday's… Freddie Benson was at the scene, he supposedly helped pry Sam of the Lunch lady, who now is apparently taking a little time off work…

**In other, other News…**

I've heard that Shelby Marx is apparently having another appearance on Icarly sometime in the next month…

* * *

><p>Please leave your comments below.<br>20 views

* * *

><p><strong>Comments (12)<strong>

**Carly Shay Say's: (Partygirl101)**

Gibby? Having a crush on Sam? That's Bull. But yeah it's true about Sam getting 4 weeks detention. :D were all so proud… NOTE my heavy Sarcasm

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Say's: (Techwiz9)<strong>

Nah! Its true Gibby has a crush on Sam; I was on the other end of the phone.

I was saying something like Sam would never love him and that he should give up, then he hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake Crandall Say's: (Singer4ever)<strong>

Woah… Really? Gibby and Sam? I always thought that Sam had a thing for Freddie.

* * *

><p><strong>- Say's: (RidgewayGossipgirl)<strong>

Really? Sam has a thing for Freddie? Interesting…

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson Say's: (ShirtlessBoy)<strong>

Dang it Freddie! If you steal Sam from me I WILL COME AFTER YOU. AND you're wrong! Someday Sam will realize what a hot hunk of man I am. Right Carly!

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (Partygirl101)<strong>

Yeah… Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Stop giving the boy false hope!

GIBBY I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!

AND JAKE? REALLY! You think I like Freddork 'mamma's Boy' Benson?

Wow did your own singing finally do something to your brain!

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins Say's: (IluvGossiptoo)<strong>

Wow! This is so amazing! Someone started a whole website about our school gossip! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR AGES! I can't wait to find some gossip and exploit it to the world…

* * *

><p><strong>Nevel Papperman Say's: (IhateIcarly2)<strong>

Maybe I can use this against the Icarly's…

* * *

><p><strong>Rodney Taylor Say's: (IRipYouOff)<strong>

Don't you find this just a tad bit sad?

* * *

><p><strong>Valerie Atkinson Say's: (IlikeSkirts)<strong>

Shut up Rodney, you keep spoiling all the Fun! This is so exciting I can actually use my one skill! GOSSIPING!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamlovesHam)<strong>

^^^ No correction. THAT IS SAD.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of this discussion.<strong>


	2. Sam & Freddie By 'RidgeWayGossipGirl'

****** Ridgeway Gossip Girl ******

Hey and welcome to Ridgeway's gossip girl. Where we take a sneaky look into the lives of Ridgeway's elite. Only the finest and juiciest gossip is revealed

I go by 'RidgewayGossipGirl' and I will be your tour guide on this magnificent gossip filled journey. I update once a week revealing to you scandalous secrets of Ridgeway's finest students. Our school is jammed packed full of drama, even more than pretty little liars!

You are welcome to post a blog about any gossip you think is going around also.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday September 11<strong>**th**** 'Ridgeway Gossip Girl' updates: ****Sam and Freddie? **

I have had many sources supply me information about Samantha Puckett and Freddie Benson. Most of them making me come to the conclusion of THEIR INLOVE.

YES LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Freddie and Sam are in love! I sent in one of my best reporter's to have an exclusive interview with Spencer Shay and he confirmed it.

He stated. "Yes, Sam and Freddie are deeply in Love"

I had another reporter confront Gbby Gibson about the matter… and he ran away crying. But yes Ladies and Gentlemen Sam and Freddie are in love.

May I write a blog about your wedding day?

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave comments below. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**am Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam) **

WE ARE NOT INLOVE! And SPENCER! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Say's: (Techwiz) <strong>

Do you think I'd like a girl like that ^^^

ITS SAM!

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins Say's (IloveToGossipToo!)<strong>

I love how you two were the first to comment. That proves real love right there.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

I hate everything about Freddork!

I hate his annoying Smile!

I hate how he wears stripes nearly every day!

I hate how when he does the count down for icarly he never SAYS ONE! "5, 4, 3, 2…" ERM DORKY BOY WHERE'S THE ONE GONE? I thought you were the smart one!

I hate how generally adorkable he is!

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (Partygirl101)<strong>

Adorkable?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam) <strong>

You know like a mix of dorky and adorable. Just never mind. THE POINT IS IS THAT WE ARE NOT DATING AND I HATE HIM.

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson Say's: (ShirtlessBoy)<strong>

Sam thinks Freddie is adorable? _SHUDDER… _Am I adorable?

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (Partygirl101)<strong>

Guy's Sam is telling the truth Freddie and Sam would never Date without telling me. We tell each other everything… except that time when Sam and Freddie kissed on Freddie's fire escape… they didn't tell me about that until WAY after then these prisoners starting escaping from this GIANT PANTS and Freddie was all "you do realize we have to call the police" and I was like "Yeah the duck tapes just over there in that draw" then before we knew it we were duck taped to chairs. And I was all like so how long did you guys kiss for and they were like "I dunno 7? 8 seconds." And I was like "oh okay did you guys like it" then Spencer came rushing in talking about some hot woman who liked banjo music.

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson Say's: (ShirtlessGuy) <strong>

OH MY GOD! Sam and Freddie kissed… and there were GIANT PANTS! I want some…

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay Say's: (NayShayYouWillPay)<strong>

I can make you some! Oh and Yeah Freddie and Sam kissed. They were apparently all over each other. Well as far as I know, but CARLY wouldn't give me any DEETS!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

CARLOTTA SHAY! SERIOUSLY! Now every one knows! Im gonna kill you…

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins Say's: (IloveGossipingToo)<strong>

It's official there totally dating behind our back's I mean THEY WERE ALL OVER EACH OTHER KISSING ON THE FIRE ESCAPE! I mean really… how inappropriate. It's so cliché really. Like that song "Love story" by "taylor swift" but a very messed up version.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Say's: (Techwiz)<strong>

Carly! NO SPENCER WE WERE NOT ALL OVER EACH OTHER! It only lasted 8 seconds! Sam had her bloody eyes open for most of it! And! NO WE ARE NOT DATING! IT WAS ONLY ONE TIME! I've only been on one date with her and she kissed me then as well… GAH! I'm still fuzzy on the whole thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (PartyGirl101) <strong>

OMG guys I'm so sorry! It just slipped out and before I knew it I had pressed the enter key. And when did you two go on a DATE! What have you been hiding behind my back!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

FREDDORK! We never went on a date! It was my twin sister he went out with! And my twin (MELANIE) kissed him NOT ME! WE JUST KISSED THE FIRST TIME. Its all so confusing.

* * *

><p><strong>Rodney Taylor Say's: (IRipYouOff)<strong>

HA! Unlikely story!

* * *

><p><strong>Valerie Atkinson Say's: (IlikeSkirts)<strong>

Sam, you don't have a twin sister. Sam and Freddie are totally going behind all of our backs.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

_I am very sorry this comment has been marked as inappropriate. Good day. _

**This is the end of this discussion. **

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for visting 'Ridgeways gossip girl'<strong>


	3. Phone Call's by 'SpencerShay'

**Ridgeway Gossip Girl**

Hey and welcome to Ridgeway's gossip girl. Where we take a sneaky look into the lives of Ridgeway's elite. Only the finest and juiciest gossip is revealed

I go by 'RidgewayGossipGirl' and I will be your tour guide on this magnificent gossip filled journey. I update once a week revealing to you scandalous secrets of Ridgeway's finest students. Our school is jammed packed full of drama, even more than pretty little liars!

**You are welcome to post a blog about any gossip you think is going around also.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay Updates: (NayShayYouWillPay) – Phone Calling…?<strong>

Hey, so it's Spencer here! And I live at bushwell plaza with my little sister CARLY SHAY! And pretty much SAM PUCKETT and FREDDIE BENSON, they pretty much live here to. So I get to hear some pretty weird stuff when their talking to each other or on the phone or whatever you kids do these days.

FIRST! I heard that Ruben (that creepy small dude who doesn't talk properly) now talks normal… how exciting. NEXT.

SECOND! I Heard Carly say something about Freddie to Sam…

**Sam: **So why don't you date that nub boy?

**Carly: **It's not that he's not good looking or anything, because he is good looking, but he… he's a bit of a nerd. I mean C'mon he's in the AV club.

**Sam: **True... and I see your point.

So Carly won't date Freddie because he's a nerd… WOW NEVER SAW THAT COMING… but SAM Agrees Freddie's good looking?

THIRD! I heard that Sam went on a date last Friday with RODNEY? I mean WTF? And he apparently wouldn't buy her a smoothie so she left?

FOURTH! My wittle sister has a crushy wushy on Sam's EX boyfriend... PETE. O lala. Girlcodeee…

FIFTH! What Gibby really thinks of Freddie: I WANNA HIT HIM WITH A CRICKET BAT FOR STEALING MY WOMAN… well soon to be woman.

So whatcha think of my First blog! Riveting stuff righttt!

* * *

><p><strong>47 Views<strong>

**Please leave comments below.**

**Comments (24)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

CARLY! Why didn't you tell me that you had a crush on PETE! GIRLCODE

And I did not say Freddie was good looking I clearly remember saying!

Yeah he's QUEEN OF THE DORKS!

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (Partygirl101)<strong>

SPENCER! I would never say something so heartless about Freddie!

And I do not have a crush on Pete… much.

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins Say's: (IloveToGossipto) <strong>

Ooo, it's just so exciting! By the way… did anyone else find a dead fish in their locker? _SHUDDER…_

* * *

><p><strong>G<strong>**ibby Gibson Say's: (Shirtlessboy)**

I DID! So did CARLY, SAM and FREDDIE!

* * *

><p><strong>Rodney Taylor say's: (iRipYouOff)<strong>

Saaaam! Just because I didn't buy you a smoothie didn't mean you had to leave!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Roddnneeey! Yes I did have to leave because I didn't have any money and I wanted a smoothie! And you wouldn't buy me one! So I went to Freddorks apartment and he bought me a smoothie.

* * *

><p><strong>- Say's: (RidgeWayGossipGirl)<strong>

You went to Freddie's? Maybe for comforting after having a lousy date?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

NO! Just for the smoothie! Who the Hell are you anyway? Which student at Ridgeway? Tell me so I can BREAK YOUR BONES.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Say's: (TechWiz)<strong>

Play nice Sam.

And no she only came for a smoothie! Aw Great Carly! I can't believe you said I was a nerd! I could believe it if Sam had said I was a nerd. BUT NOT YOU! Pfft.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (PartyGirl101)<strong>

I didn't say you were a nerd! Spencer must have miss-heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay Say's: (NayShayYouwillPay)<strong>

I didn't miss hear I heard you correctly.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (PartyGirl101)<strong>

SPENCER!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

You sorta did say that Carly.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (PartyGirl101)<strong>

SAM!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Well that's what you get for liking my EX boyfriend and not even telling me!

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Say's: (TechWiz)<strong>

YEAH! I'm not a nerd. Pfft.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Yeah… Techwiz…

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins Say's: (IloveGossipingtoo)<strong>

I already knew Carly liked Pete, but she told me not to tell you Sam :(

Sorry. By the way does anyone want a dead fish…?

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson Say's: (Shirtlessboy)<strong>

I Do! Now I got two!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Does anyone know what Mr Howard is scared of?

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Say's: (Techwiz)<strong>

Yeah the Dark I think… why

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Just got a little prank in mind, that's all.

* * *

><p><strong>D. Howard Say's: ( The Meanest Teacher in the Whole Damn Town )<strong>

SAM! Ill get you expelled! EXPELLED YOU HEAR ME! Leave me alone! I think I'm going to call in sick tomorrow…

* * *

><p><strong>Ted Franklin Say's: (PrincipleFRANKIE)<strong>

Mr Howard! You better come in to work tomorrow! And Sam, please leave Mr Howard alone.

* * *

><p><strong>This Discussion is over.<strong>


	4. WebShowsGoneMad by 'RidgeWayGossipGirl'

**Ridgeway Gossip Girl**

Hey and welcome to Ridgeway's gossip girl. Where we take a sneaky look into the lives of Ridgeway's elite. Only the finest and juiciest gossip is revealed

I go by 'RidgewayGossipGirl' and I will be your tour guide on this magnificent gossip filled journey. I update once a week revealing to you scandalous secrets of Ridgeway's finest students. Our school is jammed packed full of drama, even more than pretty little liars!

**You are welcome to post a blog about any gossip you think is going around also.**

* * *

><p><strong>RidgeWayGossipGirl Updates – Webshows gone mad?<strong>

I was watching the previous episode of Icarly on Friday night, and things seem to be going differently since Carly announced she had a crush on Sam's Ex Boyfriend Pete (It is confirmed that Pete and Carly are not going out). And due to the fact that Carly said she wouldn't date Freddie because he was a 'nerd'.

My reporter had a private interview with Pete and he publicized that Sam and he parted due to different interests, but he is happy that he is now with Carly.

I also snagged an interview with an inside source who would prefer not to be named. He/she declared that Icarly rehearsals were awkward and tense and also involved many 'clashes' not only between Freddie and Sam.

Rumors are going around that Icarly could be going on Hiatus… The truth on that matter is not clarified.

In other news's. 

Nevel Papperman of had broadcasted that he was the one who has been putting dead fish inside Ridgeway student's lockers.

He tweeted:

"Yes I was the one who has been putting dead fish inside the Icarly's and there friends lockers. You shall RUE the day that you rejected me CARLY! Do you feel the rue? YOU BETTER!"

Some people have stated that they think he may have gone mad. Other sources think differently.

In other… other news's. 

Sam Puckett nearly got expelled for gluing Mr. Howard to his seat and gagging him then wheeling him into a dark closet. (Mr. Howard is terrified of the dark) He was found 5 hours later. When he was 'free' he ran away shaking and mumbling none sense about Sam Puckett. He was later found in an 'unnamed' person's garden talking to a garden gnome. He was then sent to a mental institution. He will not be returning to Ridgeway high.

Could this be the end of Icarly as we know it?

Will Nevel go mad?

How Will Mr. Howard cope?

Find out next week.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave your comments below.<strong>

**101 views. **

* * *

><p><strong>Comments. (19)<strong>

**Nevel Papperman Say's: (IhateIcarly2)**

I hope you liked the DEAD FISH! Hahahahaha!

And I DO HOPE ICARLY GOES DOWN! Then Nevelocity will be the BEST INTERNET WEBSHOW!

And I'm not going mad. What are you weirdo's thinking?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Well Icarly wouldn't be going down if a certain Brunette WOULD STOP BEING A … Skunk bag.

And me and Pete

did not split due to Different interests! He wanted me to beat up some guy for him and I told him I wouldn't.

And it's not my fault that Mr. Howard is a prissy coward.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Say's: (TechWiz)<strong>

I am not being a skunk bag!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

I was talking about Carly you douche bag :)

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Say's: (TechWiz)<strong>

Oh right… Good :D

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (Partygirl101)<strong>

You two are just so… GRR! SPENCER THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT. I'm loosing my best friends. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay Say's: (NayShayYouWillGo)<strong>

It's not my fault! You shouldn't say things about your Friends. But I am sorry. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby Marx Say's: (FightingGirl1)<strong>

Hey guys! Wow I can't wait to be back on icarly soon! OMG is it true you guys are going on **Hiatus! **No… :(

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (Party101)<strong>

Hey Shelby! We are not aloud to divulge that information yet…

* * *

><p><strong>Pete Hawkins Say's: (OO7Boatdude)<strong>

Well I don't want to get in the way of you and Sam's friendship, Carly…

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Good, so BYE BYE!

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (Party101)<strong>

SAM! No Pete you're not getting in the way of anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Say's: (TechWiz)<strong>

I'm with Sam on this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (Party101)<strong>

Freddie! But you love me. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Say's: (TechWiz)<strong>

Love(d)... There's a difference.

You going out with Pete is going to ruin our friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (Party101)<strong>

Oh shut up Freddie.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake Crandel Say's: (singer4ever)<strong>

Oooo… burned.

* * *

><p><strong>Nevel Papperman Say's: (IhateIcarly2)<strong>

MWA HA AH HA HA! NEVELOCITY FOREVER!

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins Say's: (IloveGossipingtoo)<strong>

OOO…. It's getting tense.

* * *

><p><strong>This discussion is now over. <strong>


	5. CarlyPeteSam? By 'Wendy Jenkins'

**Ridgeway Gossip Girl**

Hey and welcome to Ridgeway's gossip girl. Where we take a sneaky look into the lives of Ridgeway's elite. Only the finest and juiciest gossip is revealed

I go by 'RidgewayGossipGirl' and I will be your tour guide on this magnificent gossip filled journey. I update once a week revealing to you scandalous secrets of Ridgeway's finest students. Our school is jammed packed full of drama, even more than pretty little liars!

**You are welcome to post a blog about any gossip you think is going around also.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins updates: (IloveGossipingto) - CarlyPete/Sam?**

Hey! It's Wendy here! My sources tell me that Carly Shay and Pete Hawkins had gone on a date last Saturday night at 6:07pm they arrived at the cheesecake warehouse.

I had an exclusive interview with T-bo, who works at the groovy smoothie; he told me that at 6:30pm Sam Puckett entered the Groovy Smoothie looking pretty bummed out.

Then at 6:35pm Freddie Benson entered the Groovy smoothie apparently to meet up with Sam… Could it be a date?

Rumor has it that Freddie consoled Sam about Carly's date with Pete.

Sam and Freddie left the Groovy smoothie at 9:45! Closing time. They say that Freddie walked Sam home.

I feel romance in the air…

In other News's… 

Mr. Howard is still in the metal institution due to Samantha Puckett. The Staff at Ridgeway high school apparently threw a party to Thank Sam for driving Mr. Howard away. Every teacher was invited except Miss. Briggs, who was visiting Mr. Howard at the time.

Wendy Jenkins OUT! Xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave your Comments below. <strong>

607 views. 

* * *

><p><span>Comments (37)<span>

**Freddie Benson Say's: (Techwiz)**

Okay, it is true I did 'console' but she was really bummed out, but nothing romantic is going on!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Yeah really NOTHING is going on! And IT WASN'T A DATE!

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay Say's: (NayShayYouWillPay)<strong>

Well you two have been getting awfully close…?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Shut up Spence.

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins Say's: (IloveGossipingto)<strong>

Wait, do you guys know anything about Icarly's hiatus?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

We will be writing a blog soon telling you everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson Say's: (ShirtlessGuy)<strong>

Please don't go on hiatus! I really want to do that thing that I told you about!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

EW! NO GIBBY! That 'thing' was disgusting. No one wants to see that on a live webcast.

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins Say's: (IloveGossipingto)<strong>

What did he want to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

You really do not want to know! I'm like the queen of Grossness. AND I EVEN THOUGHT THAT WAS GROSS.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay Say's: (NayShayYouWillPay)<strong>

Was it that thing with the Smarties?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Yeah…

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay Say's: (NayShayYouWillPay)<strong>

EW!

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson Say's: (ShirtlessGuy)<strong>

Its what people want these day's!

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay Say's: (NayShayYouWillPay)<strong>

GIBBY! What planet are you from…

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson Say's: (ShirtlessGuy)<strong>

Ha-ha, Miss. Briggs always asks me that.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay Say's: (NayShayYouWillPay)<strong>

I couldn't imagine why…

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (Partygirl101)<strong>

Some people just don't get Gibby I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson Say's: (ShirtlessGuy)<strong>

So true… No One gets me and my shirtless ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Say's: (Techwiz)<strong>

There really is no one like Gibby.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay Say's: (NayShayYouWillPay)<strong>

IVE GOT AN AMAZING IDEA FOR MY NEXY BLOG! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Say's: (Techwiz)<strong>

What is it?

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay Say's: (NayShayYouWillPay)<strong>

NEEGHH! I'm not telling. Cause im just awesome like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Mr Howard Say's: (The meanest Teacher in the whole Damn town)<strong>

I'm back…

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Say's: (Techwiz)<strong>

AHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson Say's: (ShirtlessGuy)<strong>

AHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (Partygirl101)<strong>

AHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins Say's: (IloveGossipingto)<strong>

AHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

><p><strong>Principle Ted Franklin Say's: (PrincipleFrankie)<strong>

AHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Wait what are we screaming about?

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay Say's: (NayShayYouWillPay)<strong>

I HAVE NO IDEA BUT IT'S SO FUN!

AHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Say's: (Techwiz)<strong>

AHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson Say's: (ShirtlessGuy)<strong>

AHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (Partygirl101)<strong>

AHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins Say's: (IloveGossipingto)<strong>

AHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

><p><strong>Principle Ted Franklin Say's: (PrincipleFrankie)<strong>

AHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Wow you all have very sad lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (Partygirl101)<strong>

SAM THERES A CRAZED MAD MAN AFTER US ALL!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Oh….

* * *

><p><strong>End of conversation. <strong>


	6. Icarly hiatus by 'Carly Shay'

**Ridgeway Gossip Girl**

Hey and welcome to Ridgeway's gossip girl. Where we take a sneaky look into the lives of Ridgeway's elite. Only the finest and juiciest gossip is revealed

I go by 'RidgewayGossipGirl' and I will be your tour guide on this magnificent gossip filled journey. I update once a week revealing to you scandalous secrets of Ridgeway's finest students. Our school is jammed packed full of drama, even more than pretty little liars!

**You are welcome to post a blog about any gossip you think is going around also.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay updates: (Partygirl101) – Icarly Hiatus <strong>

This is Carly Shay speaking for 'icarly' three day's ago on icarly Me, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson declared publically that we were going on a Hiatus, but will be returning eventually. It is currently unknown when. We are experiencing personal issues that need to be imminently dealt with before we can carry on Icarly.

We would like to apologize to Shelby Marx and Plain white T's who were meant to be having a special guest star appearance sometime soon. We hope we can re schedule.

In other news's.

If you haven't been keeping track of the news's on TV, you will not know that Mr. Howard was sent to a mental institution not long ago. Well he has escaped… seeking revenge on Ridgeway pupils and teacher's. So school has been officially been cancelled for a short amount of time. The police are sure that they will find Mr. Howard pretty soon. They are currently checking Gardens in Seattle; they think they will find Mr. Howard talking to a gnome.

If you see a strange man in white clothes talking to a man in your garden. Run!

Also the Seattle court of law has decided not to press charges on Samantha Puckett for creating this monster.

I would like to take this time to apologize to Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, for all the things I said, I didn't mean them. C'mon Guys please forgive me! I didn't mean to blurt out that you two kissed, and I didn't mean what I said about Freddie being a nerd and Sam I'm really sorry about not telling you about me liking Pete. Forgive me?

Seriously is out there. SAVE YOUR GNOMES BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! Oh and save your selves too, **lock your doors at night.**

**If you see him please contact Seattle Emergency services. **

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave your comments below. <strong>

1,009 View's.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments. (39)<strong>

**Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)**

You promise kiddo?

You promise not to date Pete anymore?

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (Partygirl101)<strong>

I didn't say that… I said that I took back everything I said.

I really like Pete… x

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

CARLY! No. If you're still going to date Pete you can just forget it! I have other friends!

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (Partygirl101)<strong>

Like who :|

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Freddie! Wendy! Shelby! Gibby! Rodney! Mike the HOBO!

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (Partygirl101)<strong>

Oh so Freddie's going to be your new best friend eh :/

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Maybe…

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>**reddie Benson Say's: (Techwiz)**

Me and Sam have started getting along, surprisingly well.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Yeah! Listen to the dork!

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Say's: (Techwiz)<strong>

Yeah! … Wait SAM!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Sorry… force of habit. Old habits die hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (Partygirl101)<strong>

Guys! This is crazy! Please forgive me!

* * *

><p><strong>Nevel Papperman Say's: (IhateIcarly2)<strong>

So ICARLY IS ACTUALLY OVER! YES! I told you, you would rue the day that you reject me! Now I don't need to keep putting fish in peoples lockers :)

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (Partygirl101)<strong>

It's not over! Were just taking a break!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

We may be over… who knows. :|

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby Marx Say's: (FightingGirl1)<strong>

Aw, come on guys! I was really looking forward to being back on icarly again! Please get back together! And of course ill reschedule. Anytime you want! Carly I cant believe you said that about Freddie! And really you should obey the girlcode. If Sam previously went out with that PETE guy, then you should have told Sam that you liked him. So you two are now together?

* * *

><p><strong>Pete Hawkins Say's: (OO7Boatdude)<strong>

Hey! Back off! Carly didn't do anything wrong! Me and Sam only went on one date! And it wasn't even that good!

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Say's: (Techwiz)<strong>

Leave Sam alone I cant believe she ever went out with you, you're a jerk.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

My hero Benson… :|

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins Say's: (IloveGossipingto)<strong>

Aw you two are so cute! But I'm with Sam and Freddie on this one! GIRLCODE defeats all. IS ANYONE ELSE SCARED OF MR. HOWARD?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Were Cute? And no! Sam Puckett's scared of NOTHING!

1) Puckett's never Cry

2) Puckett's are scared of nothing.

3) Puckett's never get full.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (Partygirl101)<strong>

I've seen you cry before.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

SHUT UP CARLY!

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (Partygirl101)<strong>

Maybe I will, maybe I won't.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Say's: (Techwiz)<strong>

I think I just Saw Mr. Howard outside my window… It's kinda freaky…

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (Partygirl101)<strong>

OMG? Wtf? That weird looking guy by the dumpster in a white coat.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Say's: (Techwiz)<strong>

YEAH!

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (Partygirl101)<strong>

Wait… NAH! It's okay it's some guy peeing against the wall in a white coat. 

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Say's: (Techwiz)<strong>

Eww… and thats so much better.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**helby Marx Say's: (FightingGirl1)**

I'm glad I don't go to Ridgeway, it's full of Drama and physco teacher's that try to kill there students…

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins Say's: (IloveGossipingto)<strong>

Hey Gibby hasn't commented? Anyone seen him?

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson Say's: (ShirtlessGuy)<strong>

I'M RIGHT HERE! I was busy cooking those fish that Nevel gave to me for a present :D he's a nice boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Gibby! Nevel was trying to prank you.

Good job Nevel… Looks like you pranked Gibby and gave him dinner. DOUBLE SCORE!

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Say's: (Techwiz)<strong>

Sam you still coming over to mine tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Yup nub boy. I am coming to yours.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (Partygirl101)<strong>

What you guy's doing tomorrow…

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**am Puckett Say's: (SamLovesHam)**

Movie night

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (Partygirl101)<strong>

WITHOUT ME?

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Say's: (Techwiz)<strong>

Well that was the plan…

* * *

><p><strong>End of discussion. <strong>


	7. Kiss 'n' Tell by 'Spencer Shay'

**Ridgeway Gossip Girl**

Hey and welcome to Ridgewat's gossip girl. Where we take a sneaky look into the lives of Ridgeway's elite. Only the finest and juiciest gossip is revealed.

I go by 'RidgewayGossipGirl' and I will be your tour guide on this magnificent gossip filled journey. I update once a week revealing to you the scandalous secrets of Ridgeways finest students. Our school is jammed back full of drama...

**You are welcome to post a blog about any gossip you think is going around**

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay updates: (NayShayYouWillPay) – 'Kiss 'n' Tell?'<strong>

_Woohaha- a -ohooh _

_you got a secret_

_woohha a ohooh_

_you couldnt keep it_

_wooohh a ohooh _

_Somebody leaked it_

_and now some sh*ts about to go down_

_**(like my new theme tune?)**_

Spencer Shay here reporting for Ridge way Gossip Girl. My 'communicators' have told me that theres been a little miss-deeding going around Ridgeway high?

As you all know my little sister and her two best buds havnt been talking for the past couple weeks... and i'm sure you all know why? Yeah because of that Pete guy... well recently me and Carly had to go to Yakima to see our grandpa. Well... while Carly was away... I wonder what Pete was doing? Watching a couple movie's? Looking after his little sister? Innocently eating pancakes?

Nope he was caught smooching Valerie Atkinson!

I had a not so exclusive interview with Valerie:

She stated "He told me that Carly and him had broken up! I didnt know they were still together! I hope Carly forgives me..."

I had a not so exclusive interview with Pete:

He stated "Spencer? No you cannot have an interview! Go away. Gah! Fine. Yes I did kiss Valerie. It was only once. She lured me into it! I told her that me and Carly were together! I hope Carly forgives me..."

Which story did Carly believe?

All I can say is ADIOS PETE! (oh and sleep with one eye open. Thats what you get when you make my little sis cry!)

In other New's:

Sam was spotted going on another date with Rodney Taylor? I may have said this before but WTF?

You dont often see them together?

On their last date Sam left because Rodney wouldn't buy her a smoothie, so Sam went on an apparent 'date' with Freddie? What's happened to Sam and Freddie? Has the flame just burnt out?

I got a apprentice reporter to help me get an interview with the three of them. Rodney. Freddie And Sam.

Sam:

Unidentified Reporter: Hey Sam! I need an interview

Sam: Go away.

Unidentified Reporter: Sam! Dont you think this is hard enough on me. I'm in love with you. But your inlove with Rodney

Sam: I dont care if your in love with I went on a date with Rodney again. Doesnt mean I'm in love with the guy

Unidentified reporter: So there's a chance for me!

Sam: No.

Unidentified reporter: Fine... So what happened to you dating Freddie?

Sam: I was never dating Freddie? Oh you mean that time when Carly went out with Pete? And me and Freddie went to the groovy smoothie? That wasnt a date you douche Bag?

Unidentified reporter: Well Freddie seems to think other wise...

Sam: What you talking about mermaid boy?

Unidentified reporter: Well Freddie told me he pretty bummed out after he heard about your second date with Rodney.

Sam: … Shut up, and go find a shirt. (Sam then violently punched my unidentified reporter and stole his hamburger)

RECAP!

So Carly is no longer Pete.

Pete will forever be known as "that guy who cheated on that girl with this other girl who used to date the first girls ex best friend.

Are Freddie and Sam just friends?

Will Sam and Rodney work out?

* * *

><p><strong>1,409 views <strong>

**Please leave your comments below**

**Comments (40)**

* * *

><p><strong>Carly shay says: (partygirl101) <strong>

Yeah me and Pete are over. I'm just hoping that Sam and Freddie will forgive me...

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Says: (SamLovesHam) <strong>

Carly! No you are not forgiven! You still went out with Pete. I told you that he was a skunk bag. But noooo you wouldn't listen to me. Pete was to precious. So there!

* * *

><p><strong>Carly shay says: (partygirl101) <strong>

Freddie...?

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins Says: (IloveGossipingtoo)<strong>

ooo... Freddie has to choose between Sam and Carly.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Says: (TechWiz)<strong>

...Okay. I forgive you.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Says: (SamLovesHam) <strong>

Freddie! I was right all along. You are a love sick puppy.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly shay says: (partygirl101)<strong>

See someone is being mature! Thank you Freddie.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Says: (TechWiz)<strong>

Hey! Sam has the right to be mad at you. AND GIBBY! What I told you about 'Sams date' with Rodney was PERSONAL! Meaning Not for you to tell Spencer!

* * *

><p><strong>Carly shay says: (partygirl101)<strong>

Oh does she! I've apologized over and over again. But Noooo she wont accept my apology

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson Say's: (Shirtlessboy)<strong>

Well Sorry Freddie, But I think Sam has the right to know, how you really feel.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Says: (TechWiz)<strong>

I dont feel anything towards Sam. But Friendship. And you know that!

* * *

><p><strong>Carly shay says: (partygirl101)<strong>

What is going on! Sam Please... Talk to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Says: (SamLovesHam) <strong>

What.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly shay says: (partygirl101)<strong>

Well I dont know...

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Says: (SamLovesHam) <strong>

Well neither do I then...

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson Say's: (Shirtlessboy)<strong>

You two are both Girls cant you just make up and hug, and realize you have been friends forever and that you shouldnt let some boy come between you? (thats what girls do right?)

* * *

><p><strong>D. Howard Say's: (The Meanest Teacher in the Whole Damn town)<strong>

Wow, Gibby you dont have much experience with Woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Says: (SamLovesHam) <strong>

Mr. HOWARD!

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson Say's: (Shirtlessboy)<strong>

…...

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins Says: (IloveGossipingtoo)<strong>

! GAWD. You couldnt have come at a worse time. Carly and Sam were about to make up and it looked like Freddie was about to Admit his feelings for Sam Finally.

* * *

><p><strong>D Howard Say's: ( The Meanest Teacher the whole damn town)<strong>

Oh... That sounds exciting. Carry on.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Says: (SamLovesHam) <strong>

It's kind of hard to carry on, when you know there is a potential MURDER! Listening to your conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>D Howard Say's: ( Meanest Teacher in the whole Damn Town)<strong>

I've got the 411, i'm jiggy. I've got the GOS! Im trendy.

Just Carry on. And dont mind me. When you hide at the local library you cant get TV, so I cant watch my soap operas! But this is even better. So CARRY ON! OR I WILL KILL YOU.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly shay says: (partygirl101)<strong>

Oh okay... So Sam where were we? Erm... PLEASE FORGIVE! Im on my virtual knee's begging!

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay Say's: (ShayNayYouWillPay)<strong>

Please Sam. Carly and I really miss you. You havnt been on my couch for over 4 weeks! It might forget you. YOU havnt raided my fridge in 4 weeks! My grocery bill is lower than ever! But I still miss you.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Hmmhhh.. Sure why not.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly shay says: (partygirl101)<strong>

thats it?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Yeah, The mention of Spencer's Fridge made it a done deal :)

* * *

><p><strong>Carly shay says: (partygirl101)<strong>

So bestfriends again?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Bestfriends.

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins Says: (IloveGossipingtoo)<strong>

WAAAAIIIIITTT! What about Freddie and his feeling's towards Sam's date!

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Says: (TechWiz)<strong>

It's nothing romantic... I just felt.. well.

* * *

><p><strong> D Howard Say's: ( The Meanest Teacher in the Whole Damn Town)<strong>

(this is the part where I would scream at the TV) Come on! COME ON FREDDIE! You can say it!

(Supspense music)

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Says: (TechWiz)<strong>

I just felt over the past 4 or 5 weeks me and Sam had gotten really close. And I didnt like the idea of Sam getting a boyfriend, because wel... she'd have less time for me...

* * *

><p><strong> D Howard Say's: ( The Meanest Teacher in the Whole Damn Town)<strong>

CUE THE AWWW'S

* * *

><p><strong>Carly shay says: (partygirl101)<strong>

Aww... That's so sweet.

* * *

><p><strong> - Says: (RidgewayGossipGirl)<strong>

WOAAH! I DIDNT GET THIS SCOOP? Spencer you have a real talent for Gossip. I may have to promote you to co-reporter... of course you will have to earn my trust first. Because you will find out which Ridgeway student I actually am. And we cant have anyone finding that out can we?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Says: (SamLovesHam<strong>

Hey Fredork. I'm Always gonna have time for you. You think i'd rather spend my saturday night with Rodney at some resturant, or with you at the groovy smoothie, telling you how ridiculous you look :)

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson Says: (TechWiz)<strong>

Hey Princess Puckett. Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>This Discussion is now over. <strong>


	8. SamCentric By 'Wendy Jenkins'

**RidgeWay Gossip Girl**

Hey and Welcome to Ridgeways gossip girl. Where we take a sneaky look into the lives of Ridgeways elite. Only finest and juiciest gossip is revealed.

I go by 'RidgeWayGossipGirl' and I will be your tour guide in this magnificent gossip filled journey. I update once a week revealing to you the scandalous secrets of Ridgeways finest students. Our school is Jammed back full of drama...

**You are Welcome to post a blog about any gossip you suspect to be going around. **

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins Updates: (IloveGossipingtoo) – 'Sam-Centric'<strong>

Hey! This is my second blog! I am writing this because I was hoping to get the job as co-reporter. But stupid Spencer STOLE it from me. So I have to prove my self as a fellow skilled Gossiper to have such a role.

-So recently i'm sure you all know that Sam Puckett's Cell phone had been stolen from her locker. I suspect that who ever it was was sneaky... and found out Sam's locker combination from Principle Franklin... Who ever it was i'm sure must have had a free period at 2:30 which is when Sam Puckett had Gym so the thief could get Sam's gym locker without being suspected.

Who am I kidding, everyone knows I stole it. I'm sorry Sam! But gossiping is my life and SPENCER STOLE MY DREAM! DAMN YOU SPENCER. So I had to get a big scoop... and I might have skimmed through Sam and Freddie's texts... I WAS SO EXCITED THIS IS THE BIGGEST SCOOP SO FAR. CHOKE ON THIS SPENCER!

(Two weeks ago.. when they still were not talking to Carly. And Sam was going out with Rodney)

**April 1****st**** (April Fools day**)

**Sam Say's (6:34am)**

_HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY FREDLUMPS!_

**Freddie Says: (6:37am)**

_Sam it's 6:30 and a Saturday And you are lying right next to me on my bed. What was the point in texting me? _

_**Looks like someone stayed the night? Oolala. **_

**Sam Say's: (6:39am)**

_No point. Thats the fun of it. You not going to give me a good morning kiss?_

_**Kissing? **_

**Freddie Say's: (7:02am)**

_shut up Sam (: … Go back to sleep._

**Sam Says: (7:05am)**

_You know I could kill you with my thumb..? That reminds me. Go look in the mirror._

**Freddie Says: (7:09am)**

_SAM! You drew on my face! It wont come off! _

**Sam Says: (7:11am)**

_April Fools! _

**Freddie Says: (7:17am)**

_You are so dead! You most definitely don't get a kiss now :| _

**Sam Say's: (7:20am)**

_Like I would want to kiss you Fredchop._

**Freddie Says: (7:23am)**

_You didnt seem that way on the fire escape that night. You were begging for me to kiss you._

**Sam says: 7:25am)**

_Yeah Because Sam Puckett was totally going to Beg for Fredork to kiss her wasnt she? That kiss was just to get it out of the way._

**Freddie Says: (7:28am)**

_C'mon you and me both now that isn't true. You say the kiss was to get it over with so people would stop pressurizing us for our first kiss but we never told anyone so everyone still thought we hadnt had our first kiss. It made no sense. There must have been some... I dunno. Feelings behind that kiss. _

**Serious stuff has just been said... **

**Sam Say's: (7:34am)**

… _Freddie. Maybe their were feelings behind that kiss but. The kiss was like a year ago anyway, those feelings are long gone. _

**Freddie Says: (7:38am)**

_Who says mine are gone..._

_I am sorry to Say, Sam and Freddie then stopped texting and must have started talking to eachother instead. So I cannot reveal anymore information. _

OMG OMG OMG! I Know right! Freddie feels something for Sam but Sam doesnt feel the Same way! TAKE THAT SPENCER!

This was Wendy Jenkins reporting for Ridgeway Gossip girl.

WENDY OUT! Xoxoxo … you know you love me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave comments below<strong>

**4,598 views**

**Comments (43)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Wendy! I cant believe you stole my phone! Wendy I HATE YOU! You better not come to school tomorrow.. cause if you do. I'll hurt you.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Says: (Partygirl101)<strong>

SAM! FREDDIE! SamANDfreddie? SAAAAAM. FREEEDDDIEE?

GAH! I cant believe you two didnt tell me about this!

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (Techwiz)<strong>

WENDY! You have crossed the line! Your hurting peoples feelings!

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay say's: (ShayNayYouWillPay)<strong>

So.. Freddie has a crush on Sam? FREDDIE! Why didnt you tell me. I COULD HAVE GOTTEN THIS SCOOP INSTEAD OF WENDY!

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (TechWiz)<strong>

SPENCER! This is serious. SO SHUT UP! WHY ARE YOU GETTING OBSESSED WITH GOSSIPING?

* * *

><p><strong>Nevel Papperman Says: (IhateIcarly2)<strong>

Has anyone else noticed that this site is starting to get a lot of views? The first blog only had like 47 Views. Theres nearly 4,000 on this one? RIDGEWAY GOSSIP GIRL! IF YOU KEEP GETTING POPULAR! I may have to bring this site down. I cant have another show to compete with. I already have Icarly.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay say's: (Partygirl101)<strong>

You know Spencer hasnt finished a sculpture in weeks? Because he's been obsessed with finding the latest scoop.

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessBoy)<strong>

FREDDIE! I cant believe you stole my woman!

RODNEY! I need to buy a weapon of some sort. Cricket bat? Baseball bat? Lava? Poison? Anything that can do harm to Freddie.

* * *

><p><em>'Rip off' <em>**Rodney Taylor says: (IripYouOff)**

Hmmh... I've got 8 baseball bats and 6 Cricket Bats in stock?

OH AND Sam? I'm guessing were over?

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessBoy)<strong>

Which will hurt more?

* * *

><p><em>'Rip off' <em>**Rodney Taylor says: (IripYouOff)**

Cricket bat...

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessBoy)<strong>

I'll take two!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Yeah Sorry Rodney. But mama's got some issues to sort out.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (TechWiz)<strong>

Gibby...

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessBoy)<strong>

NAAH! Shut it Benson. I'm coming for you. Which apartment is Freddie in again?

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Says: (Partygirl101)<strong>

8D just opposite mine. 8C.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (TechWiz)<strong>

CARLY! 

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (Techwiz)<strong>

**Anyone **Heard from RidgeWayGossipGirl?

* * *

><p><strong>say's: (RidgeWayGossipGirl)<strong>

Wow good job Wendy. But Spencer? Hmmh... I have come to the conclusion that we will have a competition. The rules are:

You both have one week to Find the juciest gossip you can find.

You can not have any help from anyone

you cannot confere with eachother

Finally you have to have evidence to support the gossip.

And who ever has the Best gossip will be made my Co-reporter.

You will meet at the Groovy smoothie at 12noon.

**-Shirtless Guy, You will report live from the groovy smoothie.**

After hearing your gossip I will deciede who will be my new co-reporter.

Goodbye. Xoxoxo

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay say's: (ShayNayYouWillPay)<strong>

I'm in! YOUR GOING DOWN WENDY!

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins says: (IloveGossipingToo)<strong>

YOUR GOING DOWNER!

* * *

><p><strong>Valerie Atkinson says: (Iloveskirts)<strong>

Wait?

So Freddie Likes Sam?

Sam Likes someone else?

Gibby is going to beat the hell out of Freddie?

Mr Howard is still on the loose?

And Spencer and Wendy are having a Gossiping competition.?

Wow intense stuff. But Nevels right, Our lives are being viewed by over 4,000 people...

WOW WERE POPULAR! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Nevel Papperman says: (IhateIcarly2)<strong>

Wait so Carly, Sam and Freddie are friends again? So is Icarly starting again. PLEASE GOD NO..

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Says: (Partygirl101)<strong>

we havnt discussed it yet. But now WENDY has told everyone that Freddie likes Sam, Icarly may have to wait a little longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Nevel Papperman says: (IhateIcarly2)<strong>

I LOVE YOU WENDY!

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessBoy)<strong>

No one loves me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

You mays well go eat worms.

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessBoy)<strong>

boohoo...

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (TechWiz)<strong>

Wait. Has Griffin not joined this site yet?

* * *

><p><strong>Griffin Pearson says: (PeeweeBabyBoy)<strong>

I have, just havnt commented on a blog yet. But Freddie.

DUDE? You have a crush on Sam. BAHAHA.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Dont you have to go play with Penelope the penguin or something?

* * *

><p><strong>Griffin Pearson says: (PeeweeBabyBoy)<strong>

ITS PETE THE PENGUIN! You'll hurt his feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Pete the penguin Says: (IloveGriffin)<strong>

Yeah, Sam you hurt my feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Dude? You made a accout for a stuffed animal. HOW MUCH SADDER CAN YOU GET?

* * *

><p><strong>D Howard Says: (The Meanest Teacher in the whole damn town)<strong>

Aw.. this is all so beautiful... _sniffle._

I just love these love/hate relationships, you see on Tv these days.

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins says: (IloveGossipingToo)<strong>

Mr Howard you do realize that we are not on TV? … CRAAZY much?

* * *

><p><strong>Griffin Pearson says: (PeeweeBabyBoy)<strong>

Carly! I need to talk to you in a private chat on splash face.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (partygirl101)<strong>

okiedoke... hehe I cant believe my two bestfriends are falling in love. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Carly! Were not in love! Freddie just has a tiny tiny crush. And I.. I dunno.

* * *

><p><strong>D Howard Says: (The Meanest Teacher in the whole damn town)<strong>

I think it's more than just a tiny crush.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Well I dont care what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay say's: (ShayNayYouWillPay)<strong>

SAM! DONT ANGER _'IT'!_

* * *

><p><strong>This discussion is now over.<strong>


	9. Smoothie Hoe Down By 'Gibby Gibson'

**RidgeWay Gossip Girl**

Hey and Welcome to Ridgeways gossip girl. Where we take a sneaky look into the lives of Ridgeways elite. Only finest and juiciest gossip is revealed.

I go by 'RidgeWayGossipGirl' and I will be your tour guide in this magnificent gossip filled journey. I update once a week revealing to you the scandalous secrets of Ridgeways finest students. Our school is Jammed back full of drama...

**You are Welcome to post a blog about any gossip you suspect to be going around. **

**-Gossip Girl... »-(¯`v´¯)-»**

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson Updates: (ShirtlessGuy) – 'Smoothie Hoe down'<strong>

Gibby here, Reporting for Gossip Girl... I am at the groovy smoothie, reporting live, I am set up at the far end table with my laptop and pearpod. Bringing you the gossip fight between SPENCER SHAY and WENDY JENKINS. Both competing for the opportunity to be co-reporter for Ridgeway gossip girl.

I got here early to see if anything exciting will happen before hand.

**11:07am**

Sam and Freddie are sitting at a table, they have not noticed I am here.

**11:10am**

Sam and Freddie seem to be having an argument of some sort.

**11:11am**

uh-oh Sam just got up and stormed out of the groovy smoothie... I wonder what they were arguing about?

**11:12am**

Freddie seems to be upset, so I wave him over to join me.

**11:15am**

Here comes SPENCER SHAY! The doors fling open revealing Spencer, wearing a black leather jacket and a pair of jeans that are tighter then they should be, holding a music player playing the song "Kiss 'n' tell" by Kesha, Which is Spencers apparent theme tune. A crowd of girls (2 girls who live in spencers building) chant his name over and over again. SPENCER SPENCER SPENCER.

**11:17am**

T-bo tells Spencer that Wendy isnt even here yet, and spencer calmly takes a seat and drinks a banana blitz.

**11:20am**

I got bored and decided to buy a bagel from across the street.

**12:04pm**

The doors whirl open revealing WENDY JENKINS. Wearing a rather high skirt, a fluffy jacket (or what ever you girls call them) and a pair of brightly covered pumps. With Valerie Atkinson holding a music player playing "secrets" by " piercings" a not so well known song, but mostly known because It is the theme tune for Pretty little liars.

**12:10pm**

Spencer is sitting on one chair, Wendy on the other. Both holding note pads... riddled with secrets about there fellow classmates... In Wendys case anyway.

**12:11pm**

A stare down begins.

**12:21pm**

The stare down continues.

**12:24pm**

The small crowd wait in anticipation.

**12:42pm**

I finally yell "THIS IS THE LONGEST STARE DOWN IN HISTORY. GET ON WITH IT!"

**12:45pm **

I flip a coin to see who goes first. "Heads!" Spencer yells. I flip the coin and it lands facing tails up.

**12:47pm**

Just as Wendy Is about to start. Carly and Sam rush through the doors yelling " Did we miss it?"

**12:50pm **

_i've written what Wendy says in italics _

**And what Spencer Says in bold**

_I found out who had flooded the girls bathroom... _

**Lame... I Found out that Missy had a nose job! **

_Well... I found out that When Carly was going out with Pete, and Pete kissed Valerie... PETES side of the story was true! Valerie did know that Pete and Carly were together! _

**I know that Sam Puckett snuck into Griffin Pearsons house and got one of his peewee babies and cut his head off... then when Griffin found the peewee baby he had a funeral for it!**

_Well you remember Missy? She went away on a cruise? Well Freddie won it and gave it to Missy to get Rid of her because Sam was so upset! _

**Well I found out that Nevel Papperman is head over heels in love with shelby marx, but is terrified she'll beat him up.**

_Well I found out that you still sleep with a stuffed animal_

**I Found out that Sam was the schools "Ask Annie!"**

_Well I found out you didnt have your first kiss till you were 17! _

**Well I found out that you had your first kiss with Reuben! **

_GRR. Well I found out that Gibby Once threw up on Principle Franklin! _

**I THINK EVERYONE KNEW THAT! I FOUND OUT WHAT MADE SAM PUCKETT CRY! **

At this point everything got kind of violent... Before Spencer could say what had Made Sam cry, Sam pushed him of his seat and knocked him out. 

**1:20PM **

The Ambulance came to pick up Spencer, to make sure he didnt have a concussion.

**1:29pm**

Mr. Howard arrived! He had read on the blog that I was reporting live and wanting to see. So he came down to the groovy smoothie.

**1:31pm**

An inocent bystander realized that Mr. Howard was there and rang the police.

**1:34pm**

The police arrived and Mr Howard was taken back to _'that horrible place' _

**Lets take a moment in silence to remember Mr Howard.**

**He was a man who loved his soap opera's**

**Love hate relationships.**

**And tormenting students.**

**He shall be missed.**

What a hectic Day.

**_In other new's:_**

Carly Shay tweeted:

_Yes, Icarly is back on. We will be returning next Friday, with SPECIAL GUEST STAR... Shelby Marx. _

So icarly is hitting the web once again. Yay to all the icarly fans. Nay to Nevel.

Nevel Papperman tweeted:

_Darn. My plan foiled again. Putting dead fish in the icarlys lockers didnt work. But i have a New plan... :D _

_**Love Life:::**_

Okay so at the moment their has been a lot of confusion of who's with who? So I made this little poll. Tell me in the comments which couple you prefer?

**CIBBY! Carly + Gibby**

**SIBBY! Sam + Gibby**

**SEDDIE! Sam + Freddie**

**SIFFIN! Sam + Griffin**

**CREDDIE! Freddie + Carly**

**CIFFIN! Carly + Griffin**

**SODNEY! Rodney + Sam **

**CODNEY! Rodney + Carly **

**WIBBY! Wendy + Gibby**

**VIBBY! Valerie + Gibby**

**FALERIE! Valerie + Freddie **

**So who do you think belongs together? **

This was Gibby Gibson reporting for 'Ridgeway Gossip girl'

PEACE OUT! Xoxoxox

p.s is anyone else really excited about the spring fling dance in 4 weeks? It's girls choice O.o which lucky lady is going to ask me i wonder..

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave your comments below<strong>

**21,308 views**

**Comments (27) **

* * *

><p><strong>Says: (RidgewayGossipGirl)<strong>

Congratulations... Spencer. Who have been chosen to be my co-reporter. Commiserations to Wendy though. But I still hope to see Wendy writing blogs for gossip. She has a real talent for it. Oh and personally I think that Seddie are a good couple. And Maybe Ciffin?

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay says: (NayShayYouWillPay)<strong>

TAKE THAT WENDY! I WIN... I WIN! ::Does a little celebartion dance:: I most definitely think SEDDIE. SEDDIE FOR THE WIN!

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins says: (IloveGossipingToo)<strong>

Do you want me to do a Celebration dance all over your face? And I have to agree with Spencer Seddie. And yeah maybe Ciffin or cibby. They'd be cute together.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay says: (NayShayYouWillPay)<strong>

Someones a saw loser!

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins says: (IloveGossipingToo)<strong>

Atleast I didnt get knocked out by SAM!

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay says: (NayShayYouWillPay)<strong>

You nearly did! After you told everyone about FREDDIE HAVING FEELINGS FOR HER!

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (Partygirl101)<strong>

C'mon guys dont fight. Lets talk about something else... like maybe..? what were Sam and Freddie arguing about.

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins says: (IloveGossipingToo)<strong>

Yeah what was all that about.. is Ridgeways hottest couple no more?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

WE HAVE told you about a million times! WE-ARE-NOT-A-COUPLE-AND-NEVER-WILL-BE... and if you keep saying we are ill come over to your house in the middle of the night and insert a very big gnome (which my mom just bought of the shopping channel) into the back of you. Understand?

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (Techwiz)<strong>

Never will be?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Yes Freddie. You heard me. NEVER.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (Techwiz)<strong>

But...

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

This Website is STUPID anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (Partygirl101)<strong>

Dont worry Freddie... Sams just low on meat. And maybe its you know... well... _'that time' of the month...? she's just a little wound up.. thats all. _

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (Techwiz)<strong>

Erm... Ill go see her now.

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessGuy)<strong>

BEWARE! She has a very big gnome. And is not afraid to use.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (Techwiz)<strong>

Yes Gibby I will be aware of big gnomes. And Gnome stabbing.

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessGuy)<strong>

Good Boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Marrisa Benson says: (Sticky&amp;IckyMakesMommySicky)<strong>

Freddie... FREDDIE. You stay away from anything to do with GNOMES. OR. STABBING. You hear me? You better hear me. If you dont ill join that Twatter thing you are always talking about.

Or that puddleface, that you always chat on.

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessGuy)<strong>

Does Mrs B mean twitter and Splashface?

* * *

><p><strong>Marrisa Benson says: (Sticky&amp;IckyMakesMommySicky)<strong>

All the Same thing. And it is rude to call me 'Mrs B'

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessGuy)<strong>

Oh im sorry Mr B...?

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (Partygirl101)<strong>

Gibby! She meant you should call her Mrs Benson!

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessGuy)<strong>

Oh. SORRY MRS BENSON!

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby Marx Says: (FightingGirl)<strong>

HeY GUYS! I'm so excited to be on Icarly again! Oh and Guys! Have you been watching E! News latley! This Website is on it!

_Recently a Gossip website has been formed on the internet. It star's Carly Shay, Freddie Benson, Sam Puckett, Spencer Shay and Gibby Gibson from Icarly the hit Comedy show. _

_It looks like they've got a new show...? This new show is jammed pack full of drama, comedy and romance. Go check it out now! _

_Its called Ridgeway Gossip Girl. _

Did you not realize that the views on this blog went from 4,000 to 20,000?

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessGuy)<strong>

woah! Are you serious!

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (Partygirl101)<strong>

Thats amazing!

* * *

><p><strong>This Discussion has been terminated. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry we are experienceing some technical Difficulties... caused by an unknown hacker. <strong>


	10. Gibbys profile By 'Gibby Gibson'

**RidgeWay Gossip Gir**

_Hey and welcome to Ridgewat's Gossip girl. Where we take a sneaky look into the lives of Ridgeways elite._

_I go by 'RidgewayGossipGirl' and I will be your tour guide on this magnificent gossip filled journey. I update once a week revealing to you the scandalous secrets of ridge-ways finest students. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>I<span>****mages **

**_Profiles_ **

**Blogs**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ridgeway Gossip Girl Profiles<strong>_

_Hey, you have successfully clicked on Ridgeway gossip girl's profile section of this website. This is where any Member can Do their Profile, so viewers can understand them more. Please feel free to comment below. _

* * *

><p><strong>Please choose a profile to view: <strong>Current written profiles – 1

_**Gibby Gibson**_

* * *

><p><strong>You have successfully click to view Gibby Gibsons profile<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Charles "Gibby" Cornelius Gibson

**Date of Birth: **January 20th 1995

**Gender: **This has been questioned by many... but i'm male!

**School: **Ridgeway high

**Status: **Shirtless

**Hometown: **Seaaattleee!

**Siblings: **My little bro Guppy. Gotta love Guppy

**Pets: **Grubbles, my dog.

**Appearance**

**Hair Colour: **Brunette!

**Is it Dyed: **I think your mistaking me for a woman...

**Eye colour: **Brown

**Glasses/Contacts: **Nope, Gibby Gibson has perfect vision!

**Piercings: **Nopee!

**Tattoos: **Why would I want to ruin a beautiful bod like mine with crappy tattoos?

**Overall best feature: **My rockin' hair

**Overall Worst feature: **My not-so-rockin' ears

**Likes/Dislikes**

**Favourite colour: **Yellow.

**Favourite Animal: **Pigs... because their shirtless all the time.

**Favourite Food: **Whipped cream/ Pudding

**Least Favourite food: **Celery

**Favourite Junk food: **Fat cakes!

**Favourite Restaurant: Groovy** smoothie!

**Favourite Genre of Music: **Rock!

**Least favourite Genre of music: **Rap

**Favourite Nicknames: **

Gib/Gibson – Sam

The Gibster/ Lil' Wierdo/ Mc' Gibster – Spencer

**Least Favourite Nickname:** Sam called me a loser before

**Favourite book: **I've never read a book before that i've actually liked

**Least Favourite book: **The ones we are MADE to read at school.

**Favorite Movie: **Galaxy wars!

**Least Favorite Movie: **That Girly cow chiz I sometimes watch with Carly, or that Boogie bar movies that Sam makes me watch.

**Best friends: **Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Carly shay and sometimes Sam Puckett

**Worst Enemies: **Nora Dirshlit

**Likes: **

Ryan Seacrest

Spelling 'Bees'

Rock music

Sam Puckett 3

Spencer Shay

Carly Shay

Freddie Benson

Being Shirtless

Pudding

Donut holes

Whipped cream

Liquid saop

**Dislikes: **

Rap music

Having his girlfriend stolen by Freddie. TWICE!

Nora Dirshlitt

Ridgeway Gossip girl

**Love Life**

**Are you single: **Yeah... :( Because a certain Blonde wont give me a chance!

**sufficient Other: **Sadly Gibby is single. :'(

**First Kiss: **not telling... I dont even know you!

**Have you ever cheated on anyone: **Nooo! Way!

**Been cheated on: **no!

**Do you believe in love at first sight: **I've seen it in the movies, so it must be real

**Do you normally make the first move: **hmh... Yeah, suprisingly.

**Other**

**Can you Drive: **Technically... no.

**Do you have a Car: **Nooo. I drove my moms once in the Seattle Mall parking lot, but I crashed into a Lamp post so she said that I cant be trusted with a car.

**Are you online a lot: **Since that Ridgeway Gossip girl thing started I have.

**Do you do well in school: **Yeah I guess. Sam calls me a dork...

**Do you have any regrets: **Joining Ridgeway Gossip girl, because I didnt read the fine print and i've discovered I cant delete my account.

**Do you trust people easily: **No! Because stupid Gossip girl..

**Forgive easily: **Sometimes

**Do you get along with your parents: **Yeah my mom Charlotte is amazing

**How do you vent your anger: **Dont often get angry... But i've still got the punching bag from when I was about to beat up Freddie because he kissed my girlfriend. Who is now my EX girlfriend

**Biggest Fear: **Sam Puckett... O.o Scary

**Biggest weakness: **My love for Sam Puckett

**Goodbye! **

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave your comments below<strong>

**21,009 views **

**Comments (18)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

FATCAKES YEAAH!

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (Techwiz)<strong>

Saaaam! Why wont you answer any of my calls!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Because i've been trying to ignore you, but I guess you didnt catch onto that whole 'Im-not-answering-your-calls-because-its-really-awkward Thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessBoy)<strong>

Will you too not turn my blog into Seddie-Centric fiasco

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

What's a Seddie? Some kind of meat?

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson Says: (ShirtlessBoy)<strong>

**S**/am F/**eddie = Seddie. **I Thought we went over this in my last blog. I still think it should be Sibby...

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (Techwiz)<strong>

A sibby sounds like a type of cat you douche bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (Partygirl101)<strong>

Aw Wittle Freddie Is jealous.. of Sibby the cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessBoy)<strong>

HAHA! Take that Freddie! Anyway, Sam&Freddie, as much as it pains me for you two to be together I think you should start talking again, its kind of weird Sam not hanging out with Freddie, or Sam not being horrible to Freddie. Its just weird. _SHUDDER_

* * *

><p><strong>Valerie White says: (IloveSkirts)<strong>

Yeah, I had Science with both of them this morning and Sam didnt once try to hurt Freddie with a spatula, I think Mr. Ordway nearly died of shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Ted Franklin says: (PrincipleFRANKIE)<strong>

NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE

As you know School has been back on for the past week, due to Mr. Howard being taken back to.. _'that place' _

Well, the police found out that you kids knew where Mr; Howard was the whole time. And they're rhinking of pressing charges.

Mr. Howard broke into several gardens to torment gnomes, meaning he broke an entry and tormented gnomes, and the police think this could have been prevented if you children havnt of hidden the location of Mr howard.

I will keep in touch with more information.

PrincipleFRANKIE out

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Oh Greaat! With my criminal record this cant be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (TechWiz)<strong>

my moms going to kill me...

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessBoy)<strong>

Then Sam can be MINE!

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay says: (NayShayYouWillPay)<strong>

Wait... I dont go to Ridgeway, are they still pressing charges on me :(

* * *

><p><strong>Ted Franklin says: ( PrincipleFrankie)<strong>

Anyone who has ever used this website. You, Marrisa Benson, Nevel Papperman, Shelby Marx, even this Mysterious Ridgeway Gossip girl...

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (Partygirl101)<strong>

But we dont know who she/He is!

* * *

><p><strong>Ted Franklin says: (PrincipleFrankie)<strong>

Well were going to have to find out arnt we...

* * *

><p><strong>This Disscu<strong>**sion has been terminated due to an unknown source. We will soon be looking into this issue**

* * *

><p><strong>AN so What did you guys think of the new layout? Good, Bad, Amazing, made me want to kill my self.**

Oh by the way i did gibby first, because i 3 him! I want to Marry him someday. Darn, if he only didnt live in America :'( GGIBBBBYYY!

So Noah if you meet a brunette who's wearing a I 3 GIBBY shirt, you know why :D


	11. Spring Fling chiz By 'Sam Puckett'

**RidgeWay Gossip Girl**

Hey and Welcome to Ridgeways gossip girl. Where we take a sneaky look into the lives of Ridgeways elite. Only finest and juiciest gossip is revealed.

I go by 'RidgeWayGossipGirl' and I will be your tour guide in this magnificent gossip filled journey. I update once a week revealing to you the scandalous secrets of Ridgeways finest students. Our school is Jammed back full of drama...

**You are Welcome to post a blog about any gossip you suspect to be going around. **

**-Gossip Girl... »-(¯`v´¯)-»**

* * *

><p><strong>Images<strong>

**Profiles**

_**Blogs**_

* * *

><p><strong>You have successfully clicked on Blogs. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett Updates: (SamLovesHam) – 'Spring Fling chiz'<strong>

Hi. Sam here. Carly was begging me to write a blog. So I was like "but i've got no gossip, and honestly I just dont want to" and she was like "You can write about the Spring fling girls choice dance. I was like " Yeah... what ever" …

To be honest I think Carly was hoping I would talk about how wonderful The spring fling is amazing and everyone should go, and if you dont you will forever be a social outcast .

But i'm going to do this my way.

I dont like Girls choice dances because. Girls are better than guys, so Guys should ask us out. Here are 5 reasons why girls are better than boys.

**1. **"That time of the month" works as a great excuse for EVERYTHING. Example.

"_Fredbag? Get me a soda!" "Get it your self!" "But it's that time of the month again, and the_

_cramps hurt so much, I can barley stand... Please Fredddieee.."_

**2. **We live longer. BECAUSE we have higher power above them

**3. **Its as sexy as hell to be a Daddy's girl. Its just plain Gay to be a mommys boy. Freddie is a living example of that.

**4.** We can cry our way out of speeding tickets. Can you Men do that? Eh no.

**5. **If we were on the titanic. We would get off first. ADIOS!

Thats my personal opinion. Everyone has an opinion, but yours is just stupid and mine Is right. I think schools should never have Girls choice dances. Because THEY ARE STUPID!

So if you want a date with Mama, you gotta ask me. And pay. And buy me a smoothie. And it helps if your good looking and dont bore me to death.

But just for Carly I think should say:

_**Hi! I'm Sam Puckett! A'rnt you all SOOO excited for the SPRING FLING omg omg omg! Everyone soo has to go. Its going to be like... The social event of the like.. YEAR! Tickets will be on sale tomorrow. So go on girls! Go find those lucky guys. **_

Happy Carls? **Right **back to me. That wasnt a very long blog, so I thought I'd write a blog about what I like in a Guy, so next time we have a school dance where it ISNT GIRLS CHOICE, you know if your good enough to ask me :D

**Mindly intelligent I guess.**

Similar interests

**I think manliness and masculinity is very sexy**

Can make me laugh

Adventurous

Fun

**He'll always offer to pay**

**he'll ask where I want to** go first

**He'll listen to me no matter how stupid what i'm saying is**.

He has to be enable to get on with my Cat frothy.

He wont wear stripes every living second. Gawd I hate stripes.

Has to be friendly towards my bestfriends Carly and Freddie, If he did anything to offend them i'd mess his face up so bad no other girl would ever want him.

Thats all I can think of at the moment.

BYE!

.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave your comments below<strong>

**49,409 views**

**Comments: (60) **

* * *

><p><strong>Valerie Atkinson says: (IloveSkirts)<strong>

OMG! I am so excited! HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE girls choice dances! I know who i'm going to ask :)

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (partygirl101)<strong>

Sam. This isnt what I meant by write a blog about the Spring fling! I'm on the committee! And I said I would advertise! Not-make-people-not-want-to-go-EVER-to-any-girls-choice-dance-any-school-holds.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Well thats just my opinion. And I did advertise. Sort of.

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessBoy)<strong>

So which one of you lucky ladies are going to ask me? Sam? Carly? Valerie?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Not in a million years. And if we were the last people on earth. And there were no Goats. Are there Goats?

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessBoy)<strong>

No theres no goats

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

still no.

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessBoy)<strong>

Valerie?

* * *

><p><strong>Valerie Atkinson says: (IloveSkirts)<strong>

Erm Sorry Gib. I'm going to ask someone else

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessBoy)<strong>

Carly?

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (Partygirl101)<strong>

Well... Sorry i'm going with Griffin..

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessBoy)<strong>

oh...

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (Techwiz)<strong>

Anyone going to ask me?

Maybe a certain Sam...?

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (Partygirl101)<strong>

Aw...

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

hmh.. well you dont look half bad in a tux. But I dont think you really filled the criteria for being worthy of going to a dance with me, plus The MIGHTY CAPTAIN Sam can not be seen with a dork. Plus your dancing is just embarresing.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (Techwiz)<strong>

Mindly intelligent I guess. **CHECK**

Similar interests **CHECK**

I think manliness and masculinity is very sexy **CHECK**

Can make me laugh **CHECK**

Adventurous Maybe not

Fun **CHECK**

He'll always offer to pay **CHECK**

he'll ask where I want to go first **CHECK**

He'll listen to me no matter how stupid what i'm saying is **CHECK **

He has to be enable to get on with my Cat frothy **CHECK**

He wont wear stripes every living second. Gawd I hate stripes. Mabe not 

Has to be friendly towards my bestfriends Carly and Freddie, If he did anything to offend them i'd mess his face up so bad no other girl would ever want him **CHECK **

Thats 10 out of 12, thats pretty good.

* * *

><p><strong>Valerie Atkinson says: (IloveSkirts)<strong>

Come on SAAAAAM!

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins says: (IloveGossipingto)<strong>

C'mon!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesSam)<strong>

Well I wasnt planning on going to the dance, so you would have stayed home with me anyway, so I guess I mays well go with you.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (Techwiz)<strong>

wooooohhhhooo! I'VE GOT A DATE WITH SAM!

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (Partygirl101)<strong>

woah, dave ja vu...

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Dave ja vu? Isnt that a Tv program?

Calm Down buckaroo, if you carry on like that you'll be going to the dance, dateless and a black eye.

* * *

><p><strong>says: (RidgeWayGossipGirl)<strong>

Noone worry about the thing, it will blow over quickly. hopefully.

In the meantime I need someone to cover the school spring fling dance, and the annual Basket ball game the day after... so who's willing to do those two stories?

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins says: (IloveGossipingtoo)<strong>

MEEEEE! I will!

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (Partygirl101)<strong>

So which Ridge-way pupil are you?

* * *

><p><strong>Says: (RidgewayGossipGirl)<strong>

I cant tell you, only me and Spencer know. No one else can.

Its the whole Fun thing about this, and you'd probably all kill me as soon as you find out who I am.

* * *

><p><em>Rip Off <em>**Rodney Taylor says: (IripYouOff)**

Yeah, thats probably true. This website has exposed secrets about everyone.

Carly

Sam

Freddie

Spencer

Valerie

Pete

Griffin

Me

Wendy

Gibby

Wow isnt this website getting kinda popular?

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby Marx says: (FightingGirl1)<strong>

Yeah I know! 50,000 views, It's been a feature item on E! News and splashface a lot in these past couple weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Nevel Papperman says: (IhateIcarly2)<strong>

MWAAA HAHAHA! Di

* * *

><p>d you 'Ridgeway Gossip Girl' Like being HACKED! Haha.. sadly my plan didnt work thought... the site is still running and gettting more popular.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Oh Great, Nevel just shattered my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (partygirl101)<strong>

How?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

I'd had a dream, he dropped of the face of the earth and took his site with him. Too bad, it was only a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Nevel Papperman says: (IhateIcarly2)<strong>

Why are you so mean to me!

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (Partygirl101)<strong>

Mean? If you wanna see mean, you should have been their when the Lunch lady cancelled Mexican Mondays. Pheww, it was a sight. Definitely worth 6 weeks detention.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Get your facts right Shay, it was only 4 weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay says: (NayShayYouWillPay)<strong>

Heeey! Havnt commented in a while. Sorry. Carly MADE me do some ''work'' on sculptures, because for the past 5 weeks or so I sort of … didnt do anything, and with Sam to feed, which is the equivalent to 8 grown men, and Carlys long showers, which is the equivalent to a water bill for a family of 8, I had to earn some money fast, and dont forget all the electricity all of Freddies Nerd equipment uses. You know from only my apartment I could probably, Feed, Bathe and give electricity to atleast 3 poor families in Africa?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

I dont eat that much!

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (TechWiz)<strong>

Says the girl who can out eat most grown men... twice.

And its not NERD equitment!

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (Partygirl101)<strong>

And I only take long showers when i'm upset!

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay says: (NayShayYouWillPay)<strong>

Well thats what you get when you date bad boys like Griffin! Oh and Gibby told me that you were going with Griffin to the Spring Fling!

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (Partygirl101)<strong>

GIBBY! That was meant to be a secret...

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (TechWiz)<strong>

haha, its like that time you wouldnt let Gibby eat the last pop-sickle in the fridge so he wrote your number in one of the stalls in the boys bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (Partygirl101)<strong>

WHAT!

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessBoy)<strong>

I didnt mean to! I had the red marker in my hand, I wanted a pop-sickle... everything just went so fast, and before I knew it it was written in huge red permament letters along the stall door. I'm sorry CARLY!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<br>**

GOOOOD ONE! High five GIBAY!

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (partygirl101)<strong>

Sam! This is not the time!

* * *

><p><strong>Shane Dawson says: (Avdude)<strong>

Hey, whats all this site about? Looks cool.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

You may be hot, but your a nerd. By far the 2nd nerdiest boy I've ever met.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (Techwiz)<strong>

He's hot? Didnt we go through this whole fiasco before? You two fighting, elevator broken, Shane goes boom boom down elevator shaft.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (Partygirl101)<strong>

Yeah Shanes totally hot.

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins says: (IloveGossipingToo!)<strong>

Duh!

* * *

><p><em>Rip Off <em>**Rodney Taylor says: (IripYouOff)**

Whats so hot about him?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

He looks nothing like you.

* * *

><p><em>Rip Off <em>**Rodney Taylor says: (IripYouOff)**

Hurtfull...

* * *

><p><strong>Nevel Papperman says: (IhateIcarly2)<strong>

You know Freddie, your so lucky you get to hang out with two hot chicks everyday. All I have is a stuffed animal Frog which I named gilbert when I was 4 because I thought Gilbert was a type of frog who ate people...

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>**ete Hawkins says: (IhaveABoat)**

Yeah! Minus the whole thing about the frogs.

But Freddie you get to Hang out with two hot chicks ALL THE TIME! Your even taken one to the SPRING FLING! Luccckkkyyy!

* * *

><p><strong>Shane Dawson says: (Avdude)<strong>

Yeah, i'm just going with Valerie Atkinson...

* * *

><p><strong>Valerie Atkinson says: (IloveSkirts)<strong>

Your saying I'm not Hot

* * *

><p><strong>Shane Dawson says: (Avdude)<strong>

No! I didnt mean it like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Look Shanes been on Ridge-ways gossip girl for less than 10 minutes and Its already screwing up his love life.

* * *

><p><strong>This discussion is now over. <strong>


	12. Spring Fling Fun By 'Wendy Jenkins'

**RidgeWay Gossip Girl -·´¯`·.**

Hey and Welcome to Ridgeways gossip girl. Where we take a sneaky look into the lives of Ridgeways elite. Only finest and juiciest gossip is revealed.

I go by 'RidgeWayGossipGirl' and I will be your tour guide in this magnificent gossip filled journey. I update once a week revealing to you the scandalous secrets of Ridgeways finest students. Our school is Jammed back full of drama...

**You are Welcome to post a blog about any gossip you suspect to be going around. **

**-Gossip Girl... »-(¯`v´¯)-»**

* * *

><p><strong>Images<strong>

**Profiles **

_**Blogs**_

* * *

><p><strong>You have successfully clicked on Blogs.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy jenkins updates (IloveGossipingToo) – Spring Fling fun!<strong>

I know for some of you any school dance is special, rite-of-passage type of night that you will immortalize with pictures and memories. But if something would happen to go wrong, if the cosmos just decide to take you as their victum for the night, it is not the end of the world. Hell, its not even the end of the night. Except when you go to Ridgeway...

**Limo disaster **

Carly told me the full story of what happened with Sam&Freddie and her and Griffin.

They had decided to book a limo, But spencer being Spencer, wanted to drive the limo, so he did And they were driving along the road, you know as you do. Then suddenly the limo's radio burst into flames, and they had to pull over into a gas station and call the Fire department!

Carly quoted:

"It was horrifying! Me and Sam were standing there in our dresses in the rain, getting soaked, Thats the last time I let Spencer drive me anywhere in a hired Car!"

They eventually did get their, by walking.. But dont worry, things got worse for EVERYONE later.

**Dancing disaster **

I went with Gibby as 'last minute' because I was so excited I forgot to get a date, and Gibby... well hes's Gibby he cant exactly get a date anyway, but I should've of known going to a school dance with Gibby would end in disaster!

He 'accidentally' hit me in the nose while we were dancing! It was gushing with blood everyone had thought I had gotten into a fight! So Miss Briggs gave me detention! LAST TIME I DATE YOU GIBBY!

**Peewee baby disaster **

Griffin had brought Peter the Penguin with him to the dance, and when he 'accidentally' tore a huge hole in Carlys dress during pictures, Carly got annoyed, so Griffin got Peter the Penguin out and started getting him to talk to Carly, Carly got freaked out and ended up leaving, But Griffin chased her down the street with Peter. Carly was not impressed.

**Food disaster**

The schools lunch ladies made the food... and I'm guessing one of them was still mad at Sam for attacking one of the lunch ladies, because the oysters were bad, everyone started throwing up all over the place, everyone had to go home early, and we never got to the last dance...

So sadly this years Spring fling didnt go so well... Who's up for the winter ball! … yeah me neither..

**Nevel Disaster**

At one point Nevel tried to crash the dance, he didnt do such a good job... he came rushing in as every one was throwing up, and he ended up sliding along the floor on everyones puke. BLEH!

**Wendy Jenkins reporting for Gossip girl. Xoxox **

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave your comments below.<strong>

**68,765 views **

**Comments (31) **

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Isnt it kind of ironic how the dance was actually themed 'a night to remember' well i'm sure everyone who attended that dance will remember it forever... _SHUDDER_

* * *

><p><strong>Valerie Atkinson says: (IloveSkirts)<strong>

Did ya have fun with Freddie?

Because me and Shane kind of didnt see you guys their. At all?

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (Techwiz)<strong>

Oh well we had the whole limo disaster so we ended up walking to the dance, got there decided it wasnt worth it, so we got a taxi back to Carly's and Me and Sam got changed and went down to the Groovy Smoothie, then went out to see a movie. Perfect first date!

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (Partygirl101)<strong>

Awww! So are you two a 'couple' now..

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

no! not a couple, not girlfriend and boyfriend. Just Freddie&Sam, who sometimes go on dates and occasionally make out.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (Techwiz)<strong>

She doesnt like lables, ect. Me and her already had this argument last night, she says maybe when our relationship is more 'developed' I can think about calling her my Girlfriend. At the moment I have to call her Captain Sam.

**Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessGuy)**

Why Captain Sam? By the way Freddie, i'm still peeved off at you for stealing my woman, someday i'll steal her back!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Because when i'm legally aloud to change my name without parental consent, I'm heading down to the court house and changing my name to:

Captain Sam 'awesome' Puckett.

I suggested that Freddie should come with me and change his name... he suggested something cool like Clint... or Mark. But I suggested Jean, much more fitting.

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessGuy)<strong>

So Freddie is now JEAN? HEEEY JEAN!

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (TechWiz)<strong>

My names not Jean!

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (Partygirl101)<strong>

Hey Gibby, whats up with JEAN? He seems a little on edge.

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessGuy)<strong>

I dont know, maybe JEAN is Hungry or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (TechWiz)<strong>

My names not Jean!

* * *

><p><strong>Nevel Papperman says: (IhateIcarly2)<strong>

_SHUDDER! _Puke everywhere... :'( I'm traumatized from this day on...

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

it was pretty Gross... Hey JEAN what do you think?

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (TechWiz)<strong>

Saaaaam!

* * *

><p><strong>Shane Dawson says: (Avdude)<strong>

Hey I thought the Dance was pretty good,

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins says: (IloveGossipingtoo!)<strong>

Well thats only because you were the only one who didnt eat a oyster, and you left as soon as Valerie was sick! So you missed all the projectile vomitting!

By the way Jean and Captain Awesome make a great couple!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Why thank you Wendy. You hear that JEAN, we make a great couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (Techwiz)<strong>

My Names not Jean!

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins says: (IloveGossipingToo)<strong>

Haha, Jeaaaaaan!

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>**alerie Atkinson says: (IloveSkirts)**

HAHA. Jeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

* * *

><p><strong>Jake Crandall say's: (Singer4ever)<strong>

Hard Core Jean... real Hard Core.

* * *

><p><strong>Griffin Pearson say's: (PeeweeBoy)<strong>

Yeah, he/she's so hardcore.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (Techwiz)<strong>

Peewee boy... you may be a bad boy on the outside, but on the inside your a 'peewee loving, chocolate pudding eating, Lemonade drinking, not so bad boy, little boy' and my names FREDDIE!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

aw my little Freddie bear is getting angry. Sammy is impressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (Partygirl101)<strong>

aw look they've already got pet names for eachother, Freddie bear and Sammy.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay says: (NayShayYouWillPay)<strong>

SEDDIE FOR THE WIN!

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins says: (IloveGossipingtoo)<strong>

SEDDIE FOR THE WIN!

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessGuy)<strong>

SIBBY THE CAT FOR THE WIN!

* * *

><p><strong>Jake Crandall says: (Singer4ever)<strong>

WTF is a SIBBY or a SEDDIE?

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessGuy)<strong>

I'm not going over this AGAIN!

Sibby = **S**/am + G/**ibby**

Seddie = **S**/am + Fr/**eddie**

**Kapeesh? **

* * *

><p><strong>This conversation is Now over. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN this didnt turn out how i would have liked, it lacked humor, the Jean bit was from me watching Gavin and Stacy and Friends XD But i thought it fitted well. Thanks for the reviews and support! its grown gradually popular marking out at about 4 reveiws per chapter, which is okay as seen as i update roughly around every 3-4 days. This story is going to be quite long, its not where near the end, i've got loads of idea's, Sorry this was the shortest chapter i've ever written for this story, only 1,920 words! **

**Next chapter will be a new profile. P.S i'd like to point out all the things i'd put in Gibbys profile were true, i looked up the icarly wiki about his pets, likes, dislikes ect. the only untrue thing was his favorite colour XD. **

**Due to a request by a reviewer, i will be either doing Freddie or sams profile Next.**

**Oh and i would like to point out this isnt nessisarly a Seddie fanfic. Its more general, but this 'part' of the story is focused around them :) I had a creddie fan send me a message saying even though they were a creddie Fan they still loved this Seddie Fic. So i thought i better point out this isnt a seddie Fic. Well it sort of is... but isnt. Just let me point out their is potential for Creddie... Sibby, Cibby, siffin, ciffin, sodney, pam. ECT. Because this story isnt based upon a certain ship. **

**Doddle BUG! :D xxxx**


	13. Freddies Profile By 'Freddie Benson'

A/N I'm sorry about the last posts authors note, but this is a Drama story, so I have to keep you guys on your toes, waiting and guessing to see what happens. I have got the 'season' finale mapped out, and I COULD tell you who ends up with who, but I CANT because it would ruin the story for everyone. The reason why I wrote this story is because of its mystery, drama and its comic value, not for its shippings. But to give you a little hint. I'M A SEDDIE WARRIOR! LONG LIVE SEDDIE! I nearly had a heart attack at the end of IOMG, I think at one point I started threatening my TV, saying it was its fault for putting the cliff hanger their XD I distinctively remember yelling:

"OMG.. OMG! … SEDDIE! …. ::Insert girlish fangirl screams:: WAIT! Why's their ending music... WHAT WHY? Where'd it go... WHERES THE END! THANKS NICKLEODEON! THANKS! Just.. GAH! GREAT PLACE TO OUT A CLIFF HANGER!"

I love light hearted humour fanfictons. Which is why I wrote this. It's a Comedy, which is easy to read and can make you laugh, but also has a touch of drama just to make it that little bit execiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Ridge Way Gossip Girl <strong>

Hey and Welcome to Ridgeways Gossip Girl. Where we take a sneaky look into the lives of Ridgeways elite. Only the finest and juiciest gossip is revealed.

Hello, I go by 'RidgewayGossipGirl' and I will be your tour guide In this magnificent gossip filled journey, I reveal to you the scandalous secrets of Ridgeways finest students. Our school is jammed back full of Drama...

"_Freddie, Since when did our conversation turn into a really bad episode of Pretty little liars?"_

**The mysterious Gossip Girl**

* * *

><p><strong>Images<strong>

_**Profiles**_

**Blogs **

* * *

><p><strong>You have successfully clicked on Profiles. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ridgeway gossip girl profiles<strong>

_Hey, you have successfully clicked on Ridgeway gossip girls profile section of this website. This is where any member can do their Profile, so viewers can get to know them better. Feel free to comment below. _

**Please choose a profile to view: **Current written Profiles – 2

**Gibby Gibson **

_**Freddie Benson **_

* * *

><p><strong>You have successfully clicked to view Freddie Benson's Profile.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>My GIRLFRIEND! Sam is here watching over me as I fill in my profile ;D just thought i'd let you know I have a GIRLFRIEND!

**Name: **Fredward 'Freddie' Benson

**Born: **Febuary 4th 1994

**Gender: **YES SAM! I am Male.

**School: **Ridgeway. Yeah i'd advise you to not go their...

**Status:** Dorky

**Home Town: **Seattle

**Siblings: **Nope!

**Pets: **Sadly no..

**Appearance:**

**Hair colour: **Brunette

**Is it dyed: **no... someone dyed it for me when I was asleep on april fools day... if that counts.

**Eye colour: **Brown

**Piercings: **Sam's urging me to get one. But I've told her NO! About a million times. But she's like "We can be Piercing buddies"

**Tattoo's: **I had a fake one on my arm of Sam when we were 14/13

**Likes/Dislikes**

**Favorite Colour: **Blue

**Favourite Animal: **Monkey's because they have aposable thumbs.

**Favourite Food: Spaghetti** Taco's

**Least Favorite Food: **Cucumber cups... or anything else my mom makes

**Favourite Junk Food: **FAT CAKES! ::Sam go away, you can fill in your own profile later::

**Favourite Restaurant: **Groovy Smoothie. BECAUSE thats where I take my GIRLFRIEND Sam!

**Favorite Genre of music: **rock

**Least Favourite Genre: **Rap

**Favorite Book: **hmh...

**Least Favourite Book: **Those _books _my mom made me read... _SHUDDER_

**Favourite Movie: **Galaxy WARS!

**Least Favourite Movie: **I'd say Boogie bear, but I have to watch them with SAM my GIRLFRIEND all the time, or Girly Cow but I have to watch them all the time with Sam my GIRLFRIEND and Carly my bestfriend.

**Bestfriends: **

Carly Shay

Spencer Shay

Gibby Gibson

Sam Puckett

T-Bo...

**Enimies: **

Jake

Ms. Briggs

Nevel Papperman

Mr. Howard

Doug Toter

Kyoko and yuki

Fred

Missy Robinson

Nora

The Shadow Hammer

Cort

**Likes: **

Galaxy wars

Kissing my GIRLFRIEND

Speaking Spanish

going to the Movie's

Smoothies

Blueberry blatz

Penny- tee's

Fencing

**Dislikes: **

Bee's (Allergic)

Onions (Allergic)

My mom being over protective

Carly and Sam fighting

When my GIRLFRIEND sticks ribs to my face

**Talents:**

Tech stuff

Acting

British accents

Portraying vampires

Fencing

**Love life**

**Are you single: **NOPE!

**Sufficient other: **SAM PUCKET! SAAAAM! CAPTAIN SAM

**First Kiss: **Its out in the open Now anyway. SAM PUCKETT ON MY FIRE ESCAPE

**Have you ever cheated on anyone: **No! Freddie is a good boy.

**Been cheated on: **I hope not... Sam are you cheating on me?

**Do you believe in love at first sight: **No, thats a bunch of chiz

**Do you normally make the first move: **Maybee

**Other**

**Can you drive: **YEEEP!

**Do you have a car: **I DID! Until Sam and Spencer wrecked it.

**Are you online a lot: **_stupid ridgeway gossip girl..._

**Do you do well in school: **Yes actually.

**Do you have any regrets: **Not realizing something sooner ;)

**Do you trust people easily: **_Stupid Ridgeway gossip girl_

**Do you get along with your parants: **My mom's okay, when she's not being over protective

**Biggest fear: **Spiders...

**Biggest Weakness: **Saaam Puckett x x

**Adios! **

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave your comments below <strong>

**72,308 views**

**Comments (52) **

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins says: (IloveGossipingToo)<strong>

What did Spencer and Sam do to your Car?

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (Techwiz)<strong>

:'( Its just so sad... _Ollie _was Awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy jenkins says: (IloveGossipingtoo)<strong>

Who's ollie?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

The priss named his car Ollie. I thought it should be called something more cool like "The Hulk" But nooo, Mr. Priss over their named it Ollie.

* * *

><p><strong>Valerie Atkinson says: (IloveSkirts)<strong>

So what did you and Spencer do to Ollie?

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay says: (NayShayYouWillPay)<strong>

Great times eh Sam?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

GREAT times. ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay says: (NayShayYouWillPay)<strong>

Well, Freddie was away visiting his grandpa, and Carly was away at some Camping thing with the school, so me and Sam were hanging out at the Groovy Smoothie, drinking smoothies, and Sam suddenly had the idea to go down to this place where they make the most amazing ice creams! But me being the adult didnt feel it was right to take sam on my motor cycle... so Sam picked Freddie's lock and stole his keys.. So were cruising down the road listening to some tunes, when suddenly Sam saw a Hot dog vender at the side of the road, and I was like "SAAM! NO BUYING FOOD FROM HOBO'S ON THE STREET" but she got out anyway, so I did too, forgot to put the hand break on, and when we were finished buying hotdogs from the hobo, the car had rolled... sorta... of a cliff.

* * *

><p><strong>G<strong>**ibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessGuy)**

And my mom says I'm a bad driver!

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay says: (NayShayYouWillPay)<strong>

Technically! I wasnt driving. I was buying hobo hotdogs.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (TechWiz)<strong>

:( Poor Ollie... I MISS YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

You'll also be missing those pretty eyes if you carry on crying about that stinking car.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (TechWiz)<strong>

You think I have pretty eyes? :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Yeaah! Their all brown and... meatball'ish. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (TechWiz)<strong>

Is that meant to be a compliment?

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (Partygirl101)<strong>

Take what you can get

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby Marx says: (FightingGirl1)<strong>

I still cant believe that them two are a couple... just so... weird!

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessGuy)<strong>

You and me both.

* * *

><p><em>Rip Off <em>**Rodney Taylor says: (IripYouOff)**

ME TO! I cant believe Freddie stole Sam from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says; (ShirtlessGuy)<strong>

YEAAH! I KNOW MAN! WE SHOULD MAKE A CLUB!

* * *

><p><em>Rip Off <em>**Rodney Taylor says: (IripYouOff)**

Yeah! We'll call it, The "Freddie stole our woman" CLUB!

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessGuy)<strong>

Yeaah! Takae that Freddo, we have a club. I bet you dont! :p

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay says: (ShayNayYouWillPay)<strong>

You two are so Nerdy

* * *

><p><em>RipOff <em>**Rodney Taylor says: (IripYouOff)**

I resent that...

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

I resent my parents, but I dont complain about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Marrisa Benson says: (Sticky&amp;IckymakesMommySicky)<strong>

You really shouldnt resent your parents, it's not nice. They may have done a... bad job at raising you. But still. Your virtually part of the BENSON family now, you have to respect your elders.

Wait I have the perfect idea! The Benson Family reunion is in two weeks! Sam you should come!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

I dont want to be part of the Benson family! I barely want to be part of my OWN family, never mind your's. Your a right Elder, how old are you? 102? AND NO! I am not going to the stinkin' Benson reunion.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (TechWiz)<strong>

SAM! Thats my mom! And c'mon it'll be nice, it'll be like... a Holiday.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

and your my boyfriend, but I can still make fun of you!

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (TechWiz)<strong>

Sam... Thats the first time you've called me your boyfriend!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (Techwiz)<strong>

Well you are? Ar'nt you?...

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (Partygirl101)<strong>

You guys are the cutest!

* * *

><p><strong>Marrisa Benson says: (Sticky&amp;IckyMakesMommySicky)<strong>

So, it's settled, Sam is coming to the Benson family reunion! Oh it'll be great! We can go shopping for clothes. I can buy you some cloud lotion! I can even make you a Benson sweater! You know, Really bond together.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

_BLECH! _Freddie hold me, I think i'm going to be sick.

_Benson sweater's_

_Clothe shopping with Crazy _

_CLOUD LOTION? _

_It's all to much.. ):_

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay says: (NayShayYouWillPay)<strong>

Aww... You guys make me want to jump up and down and sing songs while eating honey

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson says: (ShirtlessGuy)<strong>

Why Honey?

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay says: (NayShayYouWillPay)<strong>

Because Honey gives off that positive vibe... because it reminds me of Winnie the pooh which is incredibly postive

* * *

><p><strong>Valerie White says: (IloveSkirts)<strong>

I guess thats a good reason...

* * *

><p><strong>Nevel Papperman says: (IhateIcarly2)<strong>

Spencer is so weird...

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (TechWiz)<strong>

It's mine and Sam's anniversary!

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (Partygirl101)<strong>

How long : )

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

4 week's 

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (Partygirl101)<strong>

woah, I owe Spencer and wendy 20 bucks.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Why

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay says: (Partygirl101)<strong>

because I made a bet that you two wouldnt last 2 weeks with out having a fight and breaking up. And they said you would.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (TechWiz)<strong>

CARLY! Me and Sam are in a very serious relationship, we wouldnt just break up over a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Pucket says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

FREDDIE! The FRIDGE is HAMLESS! Did you eat the last piece!

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (TechWiz)<strong>

I never!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

DONT LIE TO MAMA!

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (TechWiz)<strong>

I swear I

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett says: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

GAH! I cant even talk to you Right now! Just GAH!

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (TechWiz)<strong>

Sam..

* * *

><p><strong>This discussion is now over<strong>


	14. Ridgeway Awards By 'RidgewayGossipGirl'

**Extended special edition Chapter. - Ridgeway's FIRST Awards ceremony.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ridge Way Gossip Girl<strong>

Hey and welcome to Ridgeways Gossip Girl. Where we take a sneaky look into the lives of Ridgeways elite. Only the finest and juiciest gossip is revealed.

Hello, I go by 'RidgewayGossipGirl' and I will be your tour guide in this magnificent gossip filled journey, I reveal to you the scandalous secrets of Ridgeways finest students. Our school ia jammed pack full of drama.

"_Freddie, Since when did our conversation turn into a really bad episode of Pretty little liars?"_

**The mysterious Gossip Girl...**

* * *

><p><strong>Blogs<strong>

**Images**

**Profiles**

You have successfully clicked to view blogs.

* * *

><p><strong>(RidgeWay'sGossipGirl) Updates: 'Ridgeway Awards'<strong>

**Yes yes, this is the first Ridgeway's Award Ceremony! I am your host 'Ridgeway Gossip Girl' You've been voting and nominating your sock's off these past week's!**

**We had over 156,000 Online votes and 7,500 School votes for all the Categories together. And I am here to tell you wonderful people who voted, who won! **

**First up:**

* * *

><p><strong>Best Dressed:<strong>

_A well known category for any award show, Our nominee's are:_

**Carly Shay**

_Well known for the flirtatious mini skirt look. Carly Shay rocks the denim mini skirt and pink converse look._

**Gibby Gibson**

_Gibby, Who is barley dressed most of the time, for some reason got nominated. But! Gibby is well known to sport the shirtless look, which is reportedly becoming very well known across America and Europe._

**Mr. Franklin**

_Mr Franklin, also known as 'PrincipleFRANKIE' Rocks the suit look. Will suits one day come back into trend? _

**Wendy Jenkins**

_Ah.. The lovley Wendy with her amazing skills to pull off almost any look, just like Carly she can easily pull of the mini skirt, Green blouses and cute pumps. _

**The winner of this Category was CARLY SHAY! Congratulations Carly..**

* * *

><p><span>Most Romantic Couple:<span>

_Ah, In honour of the Spring Fling dance, which was just over a week ago, I just had to add this category in. You guy's have been practically starting a Fan War at School! The votes have been flooding in! And the nominee's are:_

**Sam and Freddie:**

_A new couple on the scene. It took NOONE by suprise when they became an item... Locked at the hip, Could Seddie be Ridge way's Most Romantic Couple 2011? _

**Carly and Griffin:**

_A couple we hadn't seen a lot of since 2010, they have redeemed them selves, by making a comeback, by attending the Spring Fling dance together! They recently declared that they are now exclusive. _

**Wendy and Gibby:**

_Surprisingly reeling in many Vote's, Wibby are the new sensation, even though they have both claimed that they are not together, and would never be together. Wendy the gossiptire, and Gibby the shirtless dude, could they be Ridgeway's Most romantic couple of 2011._

**Rodney and Shannon:**

_After Rodney's Break up with Sam. And his almost mental breakdown, Shannon was always their. Just 2 day's ago they declared they were a couple, but they've only had two day's of voting, will they still be able to make it to the most romantic couple of Ridgeway 2011? Possibly._

**And the winner of this Category is Wendy and Gibby! **

_What a strange pair... Suprisingly beating Criffin, Seddie and Rannon. I wonder how Wendy and Gibby feel about forever being known as RidgeWay's most romantic Couple 2011!_

* * *

><p><span>Best hero and SideKick:<span>

_Ah.. Another Well known category, Best Hero and SideKick. This is probably my favourite. _

**Spencer and Gibby**

_Spencer and Gibby... Need I say much more. Just an amazing Friendship. Couldn't you totally see them fighting Crime together?_

**Carly and Sam**

_Bestfriends since 4th Grade, Sam and Carly could definitely whoop some ass, Carly the hero and Sam the sidekick_

**Sam and Freddie**

_Ah, the loving couple, Kicking some serious butt, then maybe a little kissing afterwards? They could do a beastly Tv Show. Y'know you can just imagine it. Seddie power, Sam the ultimate fighting machine, then Freddie the tech nerd who does all the techy stuff.. Everyone loves a good adventure, romance Show._

**Wendy and Spencer **

_They could bring the world down, with their mad gossiping skill's. You want some dirt on Paris Hilton? You ask wencer. _

**Gibby and Guppy **

_The lovable duo, Gibby and Guppy, Best friends and best brother's. Totally fight some crime there. _

**T-bo and Guppy**

_I don't know who voted for them.. But, T-bo can create the smoothie's, while Guppy distracts the bad guy with his radical mind games, then T-bo dumps the smoothie on the dudes head. Then They run away! TA-DA! _

**And the New Bat man and Robin, Superman and Wonder woman, Bugs bunny and Daffy duck, of 2011 is... Carotta Shay and Samantha Puckett!**

* * *

><p><span>Celebrity look alike:<span>

_And the Nominee's are..._

**Samantha Puckett as Lynn Holly Johnson**

**Freddie Benson as Justin Mentell **

**Carly Shay as Justine Waddell: **

**Gibby Gibson as Tom Chaplin: **

**Spencer Shay as Jim Carrey:**

**Gibby Gibson as Ariel the Mermaid:**

**Mrs. Benson as Joanna Cassidy: **

_**In Third Place... Samantha Puckett as Lynn Holly Johnson **_

_**In Second Place... Gibby Gibson as Ariel the Mermaid **_

_**In First place... Spencer Shay as Jim Carrey! **_

**Nearly coming to a close, we only have a few Categories left. So without further ado the next Category! Smartest Person **

**Freddie Benson **

_An obvious candidate, Fredward Benson. Just saying his name gives off those 'Smartical' Fibes. _

**Carly Shay **

_Beauty and the Previously winning Best dressed, can she withhold Smartest person award also? _

**Nevel Papperman **

_The first award Nevel Papperman has been nominated for. Nevel, with all his plans to take down Icarly, which have ultimately failed... but i'm sure there's a genius there somewhere. _

_**And the Winner is... FREDDIE BENSON. Better luck Next time Nevel, Maybe Next year eh?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Onto the next Category! <strong>

**Best Rapper:**

**Samantha Puckett**

**T-Bo **

**Gibby Gibson **

_and the winner is... SAMANTHA PUCKETT! Now the Queen of Rap _

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up to our last, but most anticipated award... Hottest Couple of the year!<strong>

Yes, Yes. This is the first Ridgeway's 'Hottest couple of the year'. The nominee's are..

**Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson**

_A newly formed couple, which came to a surprise to everyone. Sam Puckett, the fiery blonde and Freddie Benson the nerdy brunette have quickly become popular for the most envied couple at Ridgeway. This couple Is supported by many, and has a clear chance of making it to number one?_

**Carly Shay and Griffin Pearson**

_A old flame makes a come back? Girly girl Carly Shay and Peewee Boy Griffin Pearson, back together again? The most envied couple of 2010, has quickly made a come back for the title "Most envied couple of 2011". Not a popularly supported, but no one can deney they arn't a HOT couple. Carly was voted Ridgeway's best dressed and a runner up to most intelligent! Can she withhold yet another award! _

**Carly Shay and Freddie Benson**

_Even thought the votes Rocketed for this couple, I was reluctant to post the Category. As seen as they are not even a couple anymore and Freddie already has a Girlfriend. So to spare possibly hurt feelings, I WAS going to discard it. But who am I kidding? I love Gossip and Drama. _

_So Carly Shay and Freddie Benson, Carly Best dressed and Freddie Benson most intelligent. Don't they seem just the perfect couple, the kind that will one day, grow up, own a pet dog, have 3 perfect kids and own a mansion near a lake with a white picket fence. _

* * *

><p><strong>Sadley due to my stupid help. AKA SPENCER SHAY! The votes have not been clarified yet. But will soon be posted on the comments below. Thank you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Carly shay – Best Dressed <strong>

**Wibby – Most Romantic Couple**

**Best Hero and Sidekick – Sam and Carly**

**Spencer Shay – Celebrity Look alike**

**Freddie Benson – Most intelligent **

**Samantha Puckett – Best Rapper **

**?+? - Hottest couple of the year **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for all who voted, participated and Nominated. Good Night. <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave your comments below <strong>

**208,031 Views **

**Comments (60) **

* * *

><p><strong>Nevel Papperman Say's – (IhateIcarly2)<strong>

WHAT! Freddie Benson Beat me! I'm more intelligent than that duffus!

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson say's: (TechWiz)<strong>

I am not a Duffus! And i'm more intelligent than you actually!

* * *

><p><strong>Nevel Papperman Say's: (IhateIcarly2)<strong>

Prove it!

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson say's: (Techwiz)<strong>

I already did! I won so Nyyhhhee!

* * *

><p><strong>Nevel Papperman says: (IhateIcarly2)<strong>

I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE...

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay say's: (Partygirl101) <strong>

Why are me and Freddie nominated for hottest couple? Were not even together!

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson say's: (TechWiz) <strong>

Yeah! I'm with Sam...

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins say's: (IloveGossipingToo)<strong>

Hmh.. Maybe it's because of this pic which was just sent to me! O.O

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

What Is it?

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins say's: (IloveGossipingToo)<strong>

YOU in particular don't want to know...

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson say's: (Techwiz)<strong>

WHAT is it?

* * *

><p><strong>Griffin Pearson say's: (PeeWeeBoy)<strong>

Yes. WHAT is it?

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins say's: (IloveGossipingToo) <strong>

Heh.. Maybe I'll tell you... Maybe I wont.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay say's: (Partygirl01)<strong>

Send the pic to me for God's sake.

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins say's: (IloveGossipingToo)<strong>

Kay... Sending now.

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson say's: (ShirtlessBoy)<strong>

WHO THE HELL! Voted for me as celebrity look alike of Ariel! If it was you Sam... I have you number, I can go and re-find that red marker. Write it on one of the stall's ithe boys bathrooms...

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Beat ya too it. It's already there.

* * *

><p><strong>Rodney Taylor say's (IripYouOff)<strong>

Why's it already there?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

I wrote it there

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson say's: (TechWiz)<strong>

What WHY!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett say's: (SamLovesHam)<strong>

Dunno I was bored. I was sitting with Jonah and Pete and we were playing truth or dare and MAMA always does her dares.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay say's: (Partygirl01)<strong>

WENDY WHAT THE HELL? Who sent this pic to you?

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins say's: (IlovesGossipingToo)<strong>

… Unknown number.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay say's: (Partygirl01)<strong>

Well it's a forged pic. That never happened!

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson say's: (ShirtlessGuy)<strong>

Seem's pretty real to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay say's: (Partygirl01)<strong>

How do you know, you don't know what it is...

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson say's: (TechWiz)<strong>

Carly... I think you may have accidentally... Sent the pic to well almost everyone in our school...

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay say's: (Partygirl01)<strong>

Shizzle... Where's Sam?

* * *

><p><strong>say's: (RidgeWayGossipGirl)<strong>

And the Winner of Ridgeway Hottest couple of the year is... Freddie Benson and Carly Shay

Ridgey.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay say's: (ShayNayYouWillPay)<strong>

First of all! It wasn't my fault! I didn't have time to count the votes! It took me weeks to count all the other ones! Then more just kept flooding in!

And CARLY! How could you do this to Sam?

And FREDDIE! How could you do this to Sam!

… _Did I scold them right? Was that an Okay job? _

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson say's: (TechWiz)<strong>

Ah Great... D'you think Sam got the pic...

* * *

><p><strong>Rodney Taylor say's: (IripYouOff)<strong>

Oh she _i'm _Pretty sure she did...

* * *

><p><strong>Pete Hawkins say's: (BoatDude)<strong>

Gawd Freddie. Never knew you were the type to _Cheat_

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson say's: (TechWiz)<strong>

I didn't Cheat! I bet that Horrid RidgeWay Gossip Girl Forged that picture then sent it to Wendy! If you actually look at the pic, Cuttle fish are on stage in the background! CuttleFish havn't toured Seattle in months! And me and Sam have only been together for a month!

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson say's: (ShirtlessDude)<strong>

**Hmmh.. **Suspisious! I think this is a Job for inspector Gibby!

**ps. And **Yeah Sam saw it! She's at Mine now, Do you know how hard it is to comfort a fiery blonde crying girl?

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson say's: (Techwiz)<strong>

GAH! I didn't do anything okay? I DIDN'T do anything. That pic of Me and Carly was forged!

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson say's: (ShirtlessDude)<strong>

Woah Woah dude. It's okay. I believe you. But Sam Doesn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Valorie Atkinson say's: (IloveSkirts)<strong>

Pft. You sure have messed up big time Freddie. And you two Carly! I'm going to go find Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay say's: (PartyGirl101)<strong>

Isn't that my job as seen as i'm the best friend?

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins say's: (iloveGossipingtoo!)<strong>

Carly, your the cheater in this whole situation

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay say's: (Partygirl101) <strong>

I'm not the cheater! I'm the Cheatee!

* * *

><p><strong>Valerie Atkinsson say's: (IloveSkirts)<strong>

_Aha! _so you admit its true?

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay say's: (Partygirl101)<strong>

_What? _no! IT'S A LIE!

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson say's: (ShirtlessGuy)<strong>

_Aha! _So you plead unguilty!

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay say's: (Partygirl101)<strong>

_I havn't done anything _**WRONG!**

* * *

><p><strong>Valorie Atkinson say's: (IloveSkirts)<strong>

You don't get it do you Carly! You broke girl code Carly! YOU BROKE IT! You broke possibly the most important rule. _"No Girl can 'Kiss' or Flirt with a friends Boyfriend. If this Rule is broken, The girl will be exiled from Girlville and forever made to wear the Shameful... Costume." _

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson say's: (ShirtlessGuy)<strong>

I second that notion. Carly will be trialed for Girl treason...

* * *

><p><strong>Say's: (RidgewayGossipGirl<strong>

**Ooo, **a court room Drama... I LOVE IT!

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay Say's: (partygirl01)<strong>

Well I don't love it! I am not going to be put on a fake dumb trial.

* * *

><p><strong>Rodney Taylor Say's: (IripYouOff)<strong>

It might make Sam forgive you...

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay say's: (Partygirl101)<strong>

… Bring on the stupid trial.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson say's: (Techwiz)<strong>

is this necessary? This picture is clearly forged! You can't even see my face properly!

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins say's: (IloveGossipingtoo!)<strong>

Aha! So you admit it's your face?

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson says: (Techwiz)<strong>

What.. NO!

* * *

><p><strong>Marrisa Benson say's: (Icky&amp;StickyMakesMommySicky)<strong>

FREDDIE! I thought I raised you better then this!

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson say's: (Techwiz)<strong>

**MOM! **Go away.

This whole trial thing is stupid anyway! Me and Carly never kissed!

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Jenkins say's: (IloveGossipingToo!)<strong>

You want to be put on trial to?

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson say's: (Techwiz)<strong>

I'm not even a girl!

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson say's: (ShirtlessGuy)<strong>

You might Want to check the guys bathroom's... It say's otherwise...

It's **No quiescence** that it's also written in red marker... And that its signed _Samantha Puckett and Gibby Gibson.. _

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Franklin say's: (PrincipleFRANKIE)<strong>

Gibby. DETENTION!

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby Gibson say's: (ShirtlessGuy)<strong>

aw man... Your just cranky because you didn't win best dressed...

* * *

><p><strong>Ted Franklin say's: (PrincipleFrankie) <strong>

that reminds me... CARLY DETENTION!

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay say's: (Partygirl101)<strong>

**WHAT! **

* * *

><p><strong>This discussion is now over.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An WOW this one was AWFUL! I knew what I wanted to happen, but I re-wrote this chapter 5 times, and I couldn't get it right! **

**This story either JUST died an amiable yet heartbreaking death. **

**Or Just went up a notch...**

* * *

><p><strong>I can't really decide. But this story needed a little bit more Drama in it. I couldn't think of any comedy to put into the next chapter, so I went for Drama, and this is what I came up with. <strong>

**But I can't wait to write Carly's trial! Gonna be FUN! and Funny...**

* * *

><p><strong>Things to think about!<strong>

**Who is this mysterious, Gossip girl?**

**Who is this 'Unknown' caller?**

**Why didn't Gibby win Celebrity lookalike as Ariel? **

**What's Sam doing?**

**Will Carly be exiled from Girlville forever?**

**Has Nevel got a devilish plan up his sleeve, to prove to Freddie that's hes smarter?**

**How Long should this story be? **

**Will Seddie prevail ALL! **

**Will Sibby the Cat come back for a snack!**

**Or will Cruddie Creddie get to Freddie?**

**Will Sam make Freddies face look like a squished Ham?**

**Or will Gibby make sure Freddie can no longer get Jiggy? **

**What happened to Mr. Howard? Is he just being a coward?**

**What about the legal charges? Or are they just getting started... **

* * *

><p><strong>You may have thought this story was coming to an end... Well this is a whole New begining...<strong>

_Xoxox DoddleBug45_


End file.
